The Trick of Time
by The Artful Fox
Summary: James was humiliating Snape, while Harry was watching. No, he wasn't watching Harry Was James. He ran away while James appeared in Snapes office. They were both stuck in the wrong time... Please R
1. Timetrick

I'm officially going over this poor, neglected fan fiction - I'm going to look over the errors and flaws in the plot line. Oh, and write an ending to it:) Thanks to all of you fantastic people who has added it to alert and favourits and given reviews! Without you I would've forgotten about the whole thing. So, one by one the chapters will be edited.

_I'm very sorry about all the mistakes. I have a tendency to mix English and Norwegian grammar rules with capital letters, commas and compound words. I do know about it, please bear with me. And remember to review - it doesn't have to be much, but it's brilliant to get some response._

Summary: Harry and James exchanges places in time. First part is from Snapes worst memory, but don't worry! I won't write anything from the book. It's two paragraphs about it, or so…

Pairing: Normal, but might be with some liberty

Needless to say I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe.

**The trick of time**

**Chapter One - Timetrick**

To be tricked by time was the last thing James would ever worry about. Right know he was standing in the school grounds watching Snape hanging upside-down. His focus however was directed at the red-haired, green-eyed girl walking from him, The love of his life.

At this time Harry was watching his father and Sirius standing there torturing and humiliating Snape. He felt sick. His father doing such a horrible thing to Snape. No! He wanted to stop James and Sirius. He took one step towards them.

Suddenly Harry saw the scene from a whole new perspective. Just like _he_ was James, staring after Lily, having the cut on his head after the sectumseper spell. "Hey, James!" Sirius said.

_Where i__s James?_ Harry thought. "Hey! Prongsie! We're in the middle of something, spare your love life to another time will you?" Sirius was dragging him in the arm. Dragging Harry in the arm. "What?" he said all confused. "Snivellus, remember?"

Snape was working to get down, but the spell was holding him there, hanging in the air, trying to get down. Harry looked at him, then around at all the students.

He didn't just feel like he was watching from James' perspective. He was James! He was the one holding the wand in his hand, pointing it at Snape, who was disarmed and alone. It was _him _doing this. He lowered his wand. "James?" asked Sirius, clearly confused.

Harry ran away, leaving everything behind. For the first time since all the fuss and showing-off began, Remus looked up from his book, clearly surprised; but not as surprised as Sirius. "Mate!" he shouted after James. He watched 'James' running for a while, but then Sirius started to run after what he thought was his best friend.

"Hey, Prongsie!" He tried to stop him, but James (or Harry as it was), was faster than Sirius.

* * *

"Having fun?" someone said in James' ear, and he looked up. There, with a hand on his shoulder, was someone that looked like an older version of grease ball Snape. "Who are you?" he asked, and suddenly he was standing in a dark office.

"_Who am I?_ Funny one Potter!" Snape, if it was Snape, was still holding very tight on James' shoulder. "Snivellus?" he asked. He was suddenly pushed violently away from Snape.

The older Snape was shaking with anger and all colour was drained from his face. "Out of my office Potter!" James was confused. "But…" he started; even if it was Snape he wanted so know what this was all about. Was Sirius playing a trick on him perhaps?

"Out of my office Potter!" he barked while moving over to James. "Just one question, Snivellus?" he asked, moving as far as he could from Snape. "What?" Said Snape, while coming closer. "Have you been taking an aging potion? It's working you know, and you are even creepier than before, Snivvie" He said, his voice a little arrogant. Too arrogant.

"Out!" Snape shouted, taking a hard grip on his arm again, opening the door, and pushed James as hard as he could, so he was close to falling. He was close to falling right into a woman.

A frog-like lady, if you can call her that without offending too many frogs, looked at him with a wild grin. "Hallo Potter. Getting private lessons?" she smiled sweetly. "Ehm... Yeah" he said, lifting a hand to his hair, trying to send a Who-the-hell-is-she look to Snape, but he just shook his head very silently.

"Professor I would like to talk to you for a moment" she said in a high, girly voice.

"Well Potter, seems like our lesson is interrupted, you may go" he said. James opened his mouth. One minute ago he had been thrown out of the office, but now that grease ball just said 'you may go'. Still, he didn't like this woman, so he decided to let Snivellus be alone with his new love.

He was walking up towards the Gryffindor common room, when suddenly a girl appeared. "Harry, we are supposed to have Defence against dark arts in ten minutes" she grabbed his, already hurting arm, and dragged him up the stairs. He didn't even have time to protest.

He had never seen this girl in his life before. Why was Snape old? Could it be his dad had started working at Hogwarts? And then the pink frog-woman might be Snape's mother! James rather enjoyed the thought, but there were some more pressing matters at hand. He didn't recognise anyone at all! Where was Sirius? And who could this Harry be?

* * *

Harry stopped his wild flight. He was breathing very heavily, and felt miserable, but he didn't care if he was exhausted. "James…" Sirius said, nearly falling to the ground. "What's the matter? If it's Evans…" he started, but didn't have enough breath to finish.

"It's not Lily" he said. "I only felt that what we did just now, was, well… wrong, see?" he said. Sirius obviously believed that he was James. That meant that this was most probably a dream. At least that was more likely than what his senses told him: he'd ended up into the past. He had read about people who had experienced time travel, and their advice was not to tell anyone. Which meant to not tell Sirius!

"You feeling all right Prongsie? It's Snape we're talking of here." Sirius said, less confused than he must be feeling. "Yeah! I'm fine. Guess it was Lily after all…" he muttered, "Come on, let's go back to the tower". Sirius nodded, and seemed to be biting on the hook. For now.

* * *

James was sitting in a classroom, waiting for a teacher to appear. He was seated next to a red haired boy. He could be a Weasly like Arthur. He didn't know anyone in the room. What was going on?

The professor entered. It was her! The pink frog! James got the chance to look at her properly for the first time. She was really looking more like a toad when he thought about it, dressed in pink with brown hair and an evil smile, as fake as... well, James couldn't come up with anything as fake as that smile. "Blimey, Umbridge is looking' stressed today, eh?" the boy next to him muttered in his ear.

"Have you found a spell to hide the scar?" the boy asked, James was more confused than ever, but didn't have time to answer. What scar? Maybe Snape had knocked him out good and proper with one of those evil spells of his. "Put away your wands. Today we'll read chapter seven: Why use defensive spells," The professor smiled and giggled.

"The book talks about all the reasons why use of defensive magic is never needed, and how it's not really useful to know about it. Children like you won't ever be attacked and it's a lot of better ways to get past an unfortunate moment." James nearly fell from his seat. Not practise spells or defensive magic? "Professor?" he asked to get Umbridge, the toads, attention. "Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I've just discovered a very effective spell. Can I show it to the class?" he asked. "NO!" James was taken back. He and Sirius often demonstrated spells. The DADA teacher was really a great guy. Young, funny, interested and open for new ideas. But this couldn't be his year.

"Mr. Potter put your wand away open your book and read. Copy out the chapter multiple times to get an effect of it". James opened his mouth to speak. "We raise our hands in this classroom Mr. Potter!" she said but he didn't care.

"Well, I won't read one page and if we're not going to use magic, I'll just take this lesson off and study alone somewhere else" James said, not that he was going to study, but it gave the effect he wanted.

He started to pack his bag, of course with his wand. "Stop!" Umbridge yelled. "Yes?" James said in a tired voice. "Don't you take one step" she threatened but he just headed for the door. "Detention tonight Mr. Potter. My office right after school" she shouted after him as he wandered down the hall. "What ever".

* * *

Harry noticed that he and is father were very different. All the girls were staring after him and Sirius and Slytherins, first years and cats were avoiding them. Sirius strode elegantly and charming down the hall, while Harry subbed unsure by all this attention.

Sirius sent him worried glances. "Prongsie, are you…" he began. "I'm fine" Harry cut him of. "Alright, but I have a theft for stuff like that, and as long as I've known you" Sirius was cut off again "I'm OK!" Harry nearly shouted.

"Alright, alright" Sirius said holding up his hands as if to surrender. They walked in silence for a while before Sirius spoke again "I've got to send a letter" his voice was thicker than he'd ever heard before. A bit spaced-off, maybe?

He had a feeling that Sirius was lying about something and that James would've understood exactly what Sirius was up to. Harry did not. "Ok, catch you later Sirius" his godfather grinned, "Prongsie" and Sirius left.

Harry did not know what to believe. Had Snape, the older Snape, taken the wrong Potter back? Had James been stuck into the future and he, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, ended up here?

Without thinking where he was going he ended up in a nearly empty hall. Something inside him wanted to find Snape and give him an apology. He leaned towards the wall, closed his eyes and felt something. A pain in his scar.

_"Gone? What'd you mean gone?" Voldemort spoke furiously. Someone in the darkness, Harry couldn't see who answered "I'm not sure yet My lord, but I have this memory…" Harry didn't hear more._

Once again he was standing in the empty hall, but now he'd sunken down the wall he'd been leaning against. He pain was gone and he tried to remember what he'd seen. Voldemort was asking and someone answering about a memory.

He didn't know who the other was. It had all been more blurry than usual, perhaps because he was in the past. Suddenly Harry heard someone sob.

He looked down the hall. Around the corner Snape was coming, clutching one of his books. This Snape was so helpless against him, well James, and Sirius. Snape didn't seem to have noticed him, but suddenly he looked up and their eyes met.

Snape dropped his book and got his wand out. Harry barely had time to react. He got up and found his wand, but before he could even point it at Snape his wand was gone "Expelliamus" the slippery voice had said.

His previous Potions professor was holding his wand. "A new one Potter?" he asked. "Where's your friends? Are you all alone?" what was Harry supposed to do? What would James have done? Had his father even been in this situation before?

"I just…" he began, but a spell was cast, nonverbally he noticed, as he fell to the floor just as Snape had earlier that day. "You find it funny to pick on someone? Four against one, is that fair for you Griffins?" Snape gave him an awkward grin full of pain and anger.

"Snape, I just want to…" Harry rolled down the hall as Snape threw another spell at him. "Don't even dare to call me 'Snivellus' when you're alone? How pathetic".

Just when Snape was about to throw another spell, and this time Harry thought it would be a really dark one, Sirius and his brother rounded the corner. "Why can't you just tell them that I won't…" Sirius stopped the argument with Regulus.

"Prongsie..? Snivellus..?" the scene was sinking in to Sirius who got his wand out and pointed it at Snape "Expelliamus" they both shouted towards each other. Snape lost both of the wands and missed at Sirius' wand but hit him. Sirius fell backwards with three wands in his hands.

He got to his feet and Snape was hexed to the ground. "Prongsie, what happened?" Sirius asked ignoring Snape's struggle. Harry stood up a thanked Sirius and told him briefly what had happened.

"Where did you get the wand? This isn't yours. Have you got a new one?" he asked.

* * *

James didn't waste his time he turned left after the classroom door smelled behind him. He went over to a carpet on the wall, waved his wand, muttered a spell and he walked right through the carpet.

He came out of a wall _'Let's call it: The ghost passage'_ Sirius' voice ringed in his head and he smiled. They had found it only weeks earlier, while up to no good. They were breaking into the DADA teacher's office to take back the map that Sirius had lost.

It was useful now as well. James waved his wand again. All the cats in the room changed into toads with wigs so they looked like Umbridge herself. He looked around. All the pink made him sick and he flicked his wand once yet again.

The office ended up quite dark with a little pond full of squeaking frogs that jumped everywhere. He laughed and jumped through the wall again.

* * *

"What is going on here?" professor McGonagall asked. Snape, Sirius and Harry looked up. Behind the professor was Sirius' brother, Regulus. "Mr. Black has told me that you're bullying Mr. Snape, _again_!"

Sirius and Harry exchanged looks. "Well?" Snape got to his feet and took his wand out of Sirius hand. "He attacked James, and I disarmed him" Sirius defended them. The professor sighed. "You're always doing something stupid." She looked at the boys.

"Detention I think" Sirius looked bored, Snape was angry and Harry felt petty and confused. "And I'll have to mail your parents" Sirius looked up in a couple of seconds Harry saw fright in his eyes and both his jaw and fists tightened.

The professor left, and Sirius ran after her after a little while. "Professor!" he shouted. She stopped. "I was just wandering if you could…" she interrupted him "I'm sorry Mr. Black, but I have to mail your parents. If you want me to not to do so again you better learn to behave."

She left and Sirius turned around angrily. Snape grinned and Regulus looked scared. Harry acted, he knew he had to "Com on Paddy, let's go" it wasn't so very hard acting James in a situation like this.

* * *

"I hope you're pleased!" the girl shouted at him. Hermione, wasn't it? "You're not supposed to get into trouble with her again! And we're supposed to have a meeting this evening, and you get detention! Don't you care at all about DA?" she yelled. "Care about What?" he asked.

"The Dumbledore army, you git. Meeting tonight at seven" Ron, the Weasly, shouted just like the girl. "Relax I'm sure you can do without me" he said and waved his hand dismissively. The girl snorted "You're our teacher Harry"

"Well, I'll figure out something, isn't that hard" he muttered. "Well, meet you outside Umbridges office at seven then" and James went in.

"You know what to do," the woman said smiling more dangerously than ever. Her office was back to normal, but he was sure that she'd screamed when she first entered and Filtch had been called upon. He'd just have to get in and redecorate again.

He sat down. No, he didn't know what to do but this Harry Potter did. He looked at the pen. Writing lines? What a punishment! But what to write?

He decided for something not that dangerous: **I'm innocent, this is Umbridge's fault! **He would normally have written: Umbridge is a toad! Or something worse, but…

As he wrote he noticed a pain on his left hand. He soon discovered that what he used for ink was his own blood. It hurt, but he was strong and wouldn't show it to the old hag.

They sat in silence. Hours went past. 'A detention isn't supposed to last this long!' He thought. At five to seven he got panic. From what they'd said, this Harry - him at the moment, was leading a resistant group and teaching them spells. He had to get away.

Suddenly Snape entered the room. "Professor, I need to talk to you" this was his chance. James jumped to his feet and left. He ran out and dragged Ron and Hermione along. "POTTER!" the toad professor yelled after him, and Hermione stopped. "She didn't let you go! We can't run from a teacher!" she yelled desperately.

"I can!" James shouted and they followed to the room of requirement. They entered and nearly fall over the doorstep. Hermione looked James into his eyes.

* * *

Sirius stopped after a while. "What were you thinking? Prongsie, why didn't you fight back at Snape?" Harry didn't know what to say "He… surprised me" Sirius shook his head.

"**You're acting very weird" two voices in two different times lines said simultaneously **(*)

_* Oh, Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey. I know you kinda can't do something in two time lines simultaneously. But don't look at it like a straight line. Look at it like they do in Doctor Who, please:)_

_**Thanks to Prongsie who gave me the Umbridge idea!**__** And to me, who bothered to use my Holidays to write. Reviews are appreciated, or I won't update! **_

**_(In what language you like. Like some friends of mine. German, Tyrkish, Norwegian, English. I've got some of each. Somebody else who wants to try? Google translate is very handy you know.)_**


	2. Umbridge in Distress

_**Hallo,**_

_**Here's my new chapter (even though the characters don't belong to me, unfortunately. Then The Marauders would all be alive) I'm so happy for all reviews, alerts, favourites and all those who've read it! Thanks, **__**Merci**__**, Arigato, **__**Graci**__**, Danke, Kitos, spasiba, obrigada, **__**Tack, **__**Takk!**_

**Umbridge in D****istress **

'Sirius, I'm sorry. I've just a lot going around in my head right now,' Harry muttered. Sirius gave a bark of laugher, somehow Harry knew him so well, but on the other hand he actually didn't know this teenager Sirius.

He had the same way of laughing, the same eyes, but… he wasn't damaged for life in Azkaban yet. 'I didn't even know you could think! I though that Remus and I were the thinking one and the two of us the people doing the stuff'. Harry laughed.

'And Peter the cheering one,' he grinned at Sirius. 'Quite right there, mate,' they walked upwards. 'I'm still bored' Sirius said, and Harry knew he referred to what he'd said earlier that day. (See Snape's worst memory, p.550 in the English version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Exact page is 568:)

'Pity Snivellus is not around anymore,' Sirius sighed looking charmingly bored, as Harry had seen him before. Harry didn't say anything, just stared down. How come that Sirius and James, nice and popular boys had to bully Snape?

'Have you still got that snitch? I want to chase something!' Harry looked over at his godfather to his great surprise had dogs ears and a waving black tail. Harry felt in his pockets, to his surprise it was there. He didn't remember having changed robes with James.

He had the golden Snitch. 'Yeah, it's still here'. Really quickly Sirius got out the marauders map. 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good,' he whispered eagerly. 'No one near…' he told Harry and gave him the map.

He let go of the snitch and Sirius ran after it as a dog. Harry laughed as he saw the dog jump and catch it. He had so many good memories with Sirius from his own time. 'Padfoot, someone's coming.' He told the dog, as he watched the map.

Sirius turned back to himself, with the Snitch between his teeth. He quickly spat it out in his hands 'Sorry 'bout that,' he muttered and cleaned it with his wand. 'The tail,' Harry whispered. 'Oh, yes,' Sirius grinned. 'Who's coming, anyway?' he asked and walked over to Harry again.

'Snape, Avery and Mulciber,' he muttered. And noticed there was a girl along with them. 'And Erica Llewellyn,' Sirius looked up.

* * *

'Please! I'm just being me, Hermione wasn't it? (A/N: he doesn't even know her name) And I'm tired of being called Harry!' he looked around and noticed that all of Dumbledore's Army were staring.

'I just…' he began but Hermione luckily cut in 'We're just rehearsing on an argument in case we needed to have one in front of Umbridge,' she smiled weakly.

'So where are we?' James asked, trying to act along. _'Am I supposed to know everyone's names?_' he thought. 'We're just finishing of with the stunning spell and you'll give us a new spell to practise for those who've fully mastered the stunning technique,' said a boy that someone had called Neville Longbottom.

James was impressed, in the room there were even third and fourth years. Harry was obviously a good teacher and great with defensive spells. 'Right,' he said and looked around. 'We need a new spell, then'.

He thought for a moment and the Longbottom boy spoke again. It was funny; James had understood that he knew he was in the future. He'd even asked for the exact date. Then this boy had to be the son of Frank, a good friend of him, a sixth year.

'Why don't you teach us the spell you were thinking about in class today?' he asked. James grinned 'Sure, it's just a piece of fun, really, but might get useful against Voldemort's death eaters,' a shiver through the room didn't stop James.

'Levicorpus makes your opponent dangle upside-down by the ankle in mid-air, quite funny, but at the same time effective.' James was thinking of Snape. _'Good ol' Snivellus probably misses me.'_

He showed them the spell. One of the small boys, obviously a fan of Harry, let James hang him upside-down in mid-air. The boy laughed as the ground disappeared while James grinned and let the boy as carefully down as he could manage.

'Be prepared to fall down, people.' James told them and at once mattresses appeared on the floor. They all started, someone tried this new spell while others struggled with the stunning spell.

It was a pleasant feeling being teacher for so interested objects. 'Poor McGonagall' he thought as he came to think of how he and Sirius behaved in lessons. He missed Sirius so dearly, but he had to be here in the future somewhere, right!

* * *

The Slytherins rounded the corner, teasing the girl that tried to get away from them. Throwing spells and taunting. 'Pick on someone your own size, grease ball,' Sirius had lifted his wand. 'Sirius, wait!' Harry shouted.

His godfather turned but Harry stepped forwards. 'I don't want a fight right now, we all know how it ends,' and Sirius laughed. 'Just leave the girl and go,' Harry told them fiddling with his wand down in his right pocket.

'I don't think so, Potter,' Snape's voice was cold as ice. The pore girl had been stunned and lay unable to move on the ground. 'Locomotor Mortis!' Sirius pointed at Avery and Mulciber, and was, of course, faster than both of them.

Harry had already used his favourite spell: 'Expelliarmus' (A/N he really loves that one!) and was now standing with three wands in his left hand. 'Great team work,' grinned Sirius as both his and Sirius's wand was pointed directly at Snape.

'So, we're back to where it always ends,' Sirius sighed cheerfully. 'But I promise you Snivellus, if you one day should turn up with your hair less greasy I'll give you a try,' Sirius said viciously. 'Prongs, do you want the pleasure?' he continued arrogantly.

'Petrificus Totalus,' Harry pointed at Snape, who immediately froze and fell to the ground. 'Nice,' Sirius grinned, 'even though I was thinking about more evil spells. Like making his teeth '.

They crossed the floor in three steps and bent down to the girl Sirius released her from the spell and helped her up. 'Thanks for helping me out, they took my wand,' she smiled sweetly and flutterefd her eyelids to Sirius who handed over her wand and ignored her flirting completly.

He'd already started to walk, 'Coming Prongsie?' he shouted and Harry followed with mixed feelings. It was wrong to bully Snape, but wasn't it worse to let them bully a defenceless girl?

* * *

The DA (A/N: Not Dark Arts, but The Army of our dear headmaster) meeting was finally over and James had gotten to know a lot of people. He was the last one left except for the Weasly twins, Hermione, Ron and a girl that obviously fancied him, or actually Harry.

He didn't like her much, she was pretty, yes, but there was like a sad cloud over her, he didn't walk over to her but to the twins and she left. She looked so much cuddled up in her own sorrow. She'd been the girlfriend of that boy who died that Ron had mentioned in the meeting, right?

This Cedric had died last year, that was it, and now she wanted Harry? But the only girl for James Potter was Lily Evans, even though he sometimes ignored his own promise, she didn't want him yet, he would just have to wait.

'Hey Harry,' said one of the red haired boys. 'We've decided to let out toads in the hall where Umbridges office lies.' The other boy said. James looked at them 'that's it?' he asked. And the twins exchanged looks.

'You need at least to change it into another world, full of stinksap and, yeah, you need a lot of toads and frogs, fireworks, beats and whatever you can find that explodes. Make a marsh maybe? Or rabbits and mice, they breed so quickly,' He thought for a moment.

'Something that follows her around, all the food turns to something awful, cats chasing her...' the twins looked delighted over these new ideas. 'Slytherins hanging upside-down everywhere, rain clouds over everyone you don't like... just don't get caught and you can do all you want'.

James grinned. Remus always told them this and he and Sirius would laugh. 'Those were the obvious parts. You also need to spread sickness, fill her office with slugs and get rid of all that pink!' the last words really came from the heart.

'Blimey, Harry,' Fred or George said gaping. 'You're nearly as good as the Marauders!' the other one said. 'Do you know about the marauders!' James shouted eagerly. _'Was he famous even here?'_

'They made the marauders map and has the longest prank record Hogwarts have ever seen!' they both said in unison. 'Cool! Wait until I tell Sirius!' he'd all forgotten that he wasn't back home in his own time.

'Wait, how do you know about the map?' he asked suspiciously. 'We gave it to you, two years ago,' they laughed. 'Gave it to me…? But it's Sirius who's got…'

'Harry!' the cute but bossy Granger girl called for him. 'For the last time don't call me Harry! Call me Prongs at least, if you find James so hard to pronounce,' he'd done something stupid. He knew it right after he'd spoken the words.

Everyone looked at him. 'Erm... I meant Harry, and I got Prongs from the name on the marauders map,' he muttered unsure. He opened it, whispered his own code and looked at it. He just couldn't be stuck in the future! It _had_ to be some joke from Sirius's side but Sirius wasn't there.

They all walked out, it seemed his little outburst hadn't told them the truth. Hermione muttered something about library and Ron about some homework so James was left alone with the twins.

Suddenly they grasped one of his arms each and pushed him into a classroom. 'Hey, guys!' he protested and they let go. 'What's happened to your eyes, Harry?' asked one of them, and circled around him.

'And your attitude's changed,' the other one grinned joining his brother. 'Where's your scar, Harry?' they asked as they kept turning around him. He ruffled his hair unsure of the situation, he shouldn't have done that. 'And what about your new bad habits?'

'Your sudden outbursts,' the twins pierced him with their eyes. 'Your nose is bigger,' they grinned as they looked from the side. 'And you've become a prankster,' they laughed, 'and more arrogant, too.' James set up an offended look.

'And your name,' they both said as one of them snapped the map out of his pocket. 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good,' he muttered pointing his wand at it.

'James Potter, isn't that your father?' he asked as he -could it be Fred?- found James' spot. 'Hey! Give it back!' He tried to snap it out of the Weasly's hands but didn't make it.

'What's the matter Harry?' he asked and the other one over his shoulder grinned. 'Or should we say, James?'

* * *

Harry and Sirius were heading towards the Gryffindor tower again. To Harry's great surprise: Sirius was lost in his thoughts. Harry decided not to ask anything about it, because he had a lot to reflect on himself.

How could this have happened? How could he get back to his own time? Then Harry stopped dead. Wasn't it much better to be James Potter? He didn't have to worry about Voldemort, or the fame that came along with his scar. He could have Sirius, Remus and Peter as his best friends. He'd have parents who were alive. No evil journalists were after him. Here he wouldn't be hated by all the ministry and the whole magical community.

He didn't have to be the chosen one, or the boy who lived. He could be Harry, just Harry, or James, in this time.

* * *

The potion class was as boring as ever, James in the back of the class was just mixing together the ingredients without paying much attention. He'd made it before, just weeks ago without any problems, as usual.

With his right hand in his hair and the left cutting ingredients he felt perfectly at ease. (A/N: he's right-handed, that's why he uses his left for the potion and the right in his hair. The latter is more important.)

Snape, who had noticed his arrogance too well, was glancing over at him every minute. 'Prongs!' whispered the professor, perfectly shocked. Even though it was a whisper, every student in the class were looking up from their potions. First at Snape and then over at James that was the cause of the professor's surprise.

A pair of horns had just appeared on his head, and he hadn't noticed even though he was leaning his right arm against it. 'What?' he asked the class.

Slytherins were laughing, Gryffindors were staring and Snape was acting.

'Made a mistake in your potion, Potter?' he said coldly. ''Course not! I'm a genius. Why do you ask?' James was a little confused but his ego was on the top and his potion looked alright.

'Because, Mr. Potter,' said Snape patiently, 'You've got horns. Stags antlers, if I'm not mistaken?' James was feeling with his hand on top of his broomstick-messy hair.

'I'll take you out of the classroom, Mr. Potter. The rest of you, keep on working!' Snape commanded and everyone did as he said. James found himself pushed out of the room by Snivellus and out in the hall.

'Don't touch me,' James protested as the door slammed behind them. He didn't want to come closer to that greasy hair than he had to.

'James Potter what are you doing here?' he asked angry. 'In any case, I'll give you a detention tonight Mr. Potter.' James looked shocked and upset.

'I could say the same, you know. What am I doing here?' James felt frustration and anger float around in his blood. 'And why are you giving me detention? I didn't even do anything wrong yet!'

Snape met his eyes. 'Mr. Potter, I'm the teacher and you're the student,' he stated and James interrupted. 'Yeah, but not in my time, where you're the grease-ball, and I'm the hero of the day.'

Snape had gotten out his wand, pointing it between James's eyes. 'One more word, Potter and you'll never get back.' James stopped and looked down on the floor.

'If I was the one who brought you here, I might be able to get you back again. In the meantime I suggest that you pretend to be Harry Potter.' James looked like he could kill Snape, but nodded.

'My office at eight, Potter, and don't be late. You're dismissed from this class.' James turned but wasn't five steps away when Snape spoke again, 'I strongly recommend you to get rid of those horns, Potter'.

* * *

They had just gotten upstairs and were now sitting on their beds. To his great and pleasant surprise James was sleeping on the same spot Harry did. Sirius had dropped into his own bed. 'You're looking pale Moony,' he said smirking.

'No, I'm not Sirius, it's two weeks until the next full moon,' Sirius rolled around on his bed. 'Allright, allright. We ought to have some fun. What say you about a trip to the kitchen?' he asked.

To Harry's great surprise he was hungry and agreed happily to Sirius suggestion. 'Got the cloak?' Sirius asked and pulled out the Marauders map. Harry checked his pockets. No cloak. He went over to James' trunk and opened it.

It was a total mess, fireworks, empty ink bottles, clothes, some books (that looked very new and unused except for the ink that had spilled over some of them) a lot of stuff from zonkos and everything else in the world it seemed. He digged deeper and was about to give up when he suddenly felt the familiar fabric against his skin.

'Moony, Wormtail,' Sirius ordered and Peter jumped up from his bed like Sirius was some sort of General in the army. 'Yes, Sir!' he said holding his left hand to his head. 'Mission: Down-to-the-kitchen-without-being-noticed has started,' Sirius laughed.

They began their way down; Peter was a rat so that the cloak nearly hid all of them. In the common room a pretty girl with fiery red hair was reading a book. Sirius sent Harry a concerned looked.

Harry understood at once that James would on instinct walk over to her and ask her out and (as Peter might find funny) blow their position. It seemed like a thing his father would do. So much Harry didn't know about his father or had expected of his father.

Harry had to admit he also wanted to go over to the girl. There, in the chair, his mother was sitting. The mother he'd never had.

Suddenly Sirius dragged him along. Harry hadn't even noticed that he'd stopped.

The corridor was empty and everything went smoothly. They used tons of short-cuts and secret passageways (some that Harry had never tried before). Finally they reached the Kitchen.

Remus tickled the pear and they went inside. To their great surprise, they were not alone.

* * *

'This is great, just great!' James muttered angrily. He'd gotten a detention just for being recognised by Snape, the Weaslys had recognized him too, and he had no idea how to get back.

He had gotten here through Snape's office so that might be the way out as well. Snape might even send him back that evening. 'Prongs, our idol!' a pair of voices shouted after him. The twins again. 'Our new best mate, you look so down.' One of them said.

'Hey guys,' he muttered 'I just want to get home, but I don't know how,' he groaned and stretched his arms. They hang themselves over one of his shoulders each as they begged, 'Tell us about The Marauders! Who are they?' they asked.

'Well…' he sighed. 'There's me, Sirius, Peter and Remus,' and then everything was started. By lunch they'd become good pals and filled a little of the gap after Sirius. They didn't think they way he and Sirius did, or finish his sentences for him (They finished each others instead), but it was enough for now.

'Where's Sirius?' he asked them the same evening. 'I've thought a lot and I just figured that if Harry's my son then Sirius and I must be here to,' the twins looked at each other.

'But I don't want to see me. I don't want to know what'll happened. I just… wondered if I could see Sirius by flu powder?' he asked. The twins breathed out in relief and grinned, 'Why not?'

* * *

'Regulus! What are you doing here this late?' Sirius asked. In the kitchen was six Slytherins. Why hadn't Sirius seen them on the map? He looked over at his godfather, who didn't have the map out. _'Well, that explains it all' _Harry thought to himself.

'I could ask the same, you know,' said the younger Black stubbornly. Harry noticed that he was much like Sirius. A little less handsome, not as tall or charming, but still he looked like a miniature of Sirius. The same hair, the same eyes, Regulus was just less. He was smaller, and didn't stroll or lift his chin like Sirius. He didn't look very carefree either.

'We were hungry, it's not illegal," Peter said backing Sirius up. 'No, but it sounds so pathetic when you say it like that,' a younger version of Lucius said. He must be a seventh year. Next to him was Narcissa Malfoy, or maybe not Malfoy just yet.

There were two boys (Crab and Goyle?) to and there was Regulus and his two friends. 'Shut up, Malfoy. You think you're the one to speak?' Sirius asked defending his friend. 'As brave and foolish as ever, Black,' Lucius stretched the word _brave_.

James would probably have commented on this but Harry remained silent.

* * *

'How are we going to speak to him?' James asked. 'Simple, Jamesie'.

The twins grinned. 'Since we do know everything. We know Umbridge almost got him last time you spoke, but if we can get you into her office and fireplace…' they said.

'but… In her office?' he asked, and they grinned. 'Meanwhile, we can test your ideas!'

'See you, James…' they said. 'We mean: Harry' they blinked and disappeared.

He was happy, more than he'd been since he came. Imagine that he was famous and had found someone with some of the same interests as Sirius and him. He walked up towards the tower, he had to get ready!

* * *

Everyone had their wands out. Everyone except Harry. His head was aching so much he thought he might faint. He felt the world spin. Somewhere faint out there he could hear voices.

Voices belonging to The Marauders and the Slytherins, but as they echoed true the darkness, they faded away. New voices spoke, familiar voices.

* * *

'Ready, James?' asked Fred or George and as he nodded he let go of the flu powder and said 'Number Twelve Grimmauld Place,' James felt a spread of both joy and hate. Sirius had always hated that _'grim old place'_ as he always called it, but he longed to see Padfoot, his best mate.

_**As you might notice I'm trying to do this as much according to book five as possible, I hope I don't let you down! I'm looking up words and facts when I'm just a little unsure, so I hope you wont kill me if there are some mistakes. Please review! And yes, I know Lucius would have finished school by now, but I like using characters we know, so I'm taking the liberty of using him in my story. **_

_**Until next time,**_

_**The Artful Fox**_


	3. Who is to know the secret?

_Though, I'm taking my time, this is now officially revised as well:) - I'm in the middle of my exams so it's going slow and I know it. Be patient. _

_One thing: "This is how one writes speech in Norwegian books" and 'this is how it's done in English ones' right? Well. I'm sorry I'm not going to bother to change them all, as I tried in the last chapter. Too much work, and you all know what I mean anywyas..._

**"I'm so sorry" (in the voice of Tohru Honda, Fruits basket) It took me really long to write this chapter. School is just far too much right now. I even got sick from so much work and too little sleep. So I had to push James, Sirius and Harry away for a little while (even though I drew snitches in my school books:) I'm feeling so sorry for my science book!**

**I hope you'll enjoy this next little chapter:**

_**Who is to know the secret?**_

Everyone had their wands out. Everyone except Harry. His head was aching so much he thought he might throw up or faint.

"_He…" Snape, Harry was certain of it now, started. "Yes!" Harry, now as Voldemort, asked impa__tiently. "I know he's in the past. James Potter is here in our time" _

_Voldemort started to wander restless around the room. "That means we have to delay the plan, won't we, Severus?" he asked in a cold, dangerous tone. "If we can get James Potter, then there will never be a Harry Potter," The Dark Lord wondered. _

"_He's under Dumbledore's protection My Lord," Snape pointed out and Voldemort stopped. "Yes, of course, but if James Potter stays in our time, then he'll never marry Lily Evans."_

"James!" someone called from the outside. From far, far away. "Prongs, are you Ok?" Harry looked up at a dark-haired boy. "Sirius? Is that you?" he asked blinking a few times, "Where am I?"

Harry sat up and he heard Sirius whisper to Remus, "Has he gone nuts?" Remus shook his head. "We're still in the kitchen, James" he muttered. "Where are the Slytherins?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Sirius sighed. Harry had obviously ruined some of the fun. "When you passed out, we prioritised you so we put away our wands and talked us out of it."

Peter laughed when Sirius reviewed on what happened. "Moony kind of chased them out, when you passed out. He's a prefect you know." Harry alias James stood up and looked at Remus. The best DADA teacher he'd ever had. "Thanks" he muttered.

"Well, you helped yourself by scaring the senses out of every single one of us!" Remus smiled and they all laughed, glad to let go of the tension.

* * *

James was standing in an empty Kitchen. It was cold, with rough-hewn walls, a large fireplace, and a large table with lots of chairs. James shivered. He'd never actually been there before, just heard Sirius sigh about it.

_'He had a pretty good reason for it too'_ James thought gloomy. He wondered if Fred and George would be OK. George had promised him twenty minutes and then he had to get back.

"Sirius?" he called. Nothing. "Sirius?" when Sirius still didn't appear he went looking for him.

He was nervous. After everything Sirius had told him about his parents, he didn't want to meet them, but the twins had told him they were dead. "Sirius!" he yelled again, much stronger and this time another voice echoed his own.

"_Filth! Scum! Half-Breeds, mutants, freaks, blood treators begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers!" _James jumped so high he thought he might be on a broom again if it wasn't for the fact that his heart beat so fast. And also that his feet met the floor after a short time.

"Shut up, you old hag!" a familiar, but hoarse voice from upstairs roared and started to walk down the stairs. James watched him as he descended. Could that really be Sirius? First thing: He was taller than James, which Sirius was definitely not in his own time. James had always been proud of being the taller of the two.

Second: He wasn't as handsome as before - the man standing in front of him was pale and shabby. He seemed nearly werewolf a day before a full moon. Had Remus bitten him?

"_Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!" _The portrait of Mrs. Black yelled as high as she could manage. "Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" the man yelled back and manage to get the curtains in front of her back in front of her picture.

Both James and Sirius breathed out in relief. Then Sirius fixed his eyes on James. "Harry!" he whispered out in surprise, but luckily managed to keep his voice level down. "Come," he whispered and went down to the kitchen again.

"Harry, what are you doing here? In the middle of term and everything! Did anything happen?" Sirius asked as the door shot behind them. "Sirius? Is that you?" James asked, ignoring all the fuss about school. "Yes, of course, Harry."

He looked worried "Are you sick or something?" Sirius asked. "I could ask the same you know, Padfoot. Calling me Harry over and over again, I'm sick of it." His best friend stopped dead, eyes widening. Looked properly at the kid in front of him for the first time. "James?"

* * *

"Potter, where's your essay?" a rather impatient professor McGonagall asked Harry. "My… essay?" he asked sheepish. "Yes, Mr. Potter. The essay you were supposed to hand in to me today."

Harry didn't know about this. He hadn't been James for more than a little while. "I don't have it," he muttered. "Mr. Potter, you've already had one extension. Handle it in, or you'll fail this unit."

Harry swallowed, now what? "Professor," Sirius suddenly spoke. "I'm sorry, but we did it together, perhaps James doesn't remember where he left it?" he turned to Harry. "Perhaps your bag would be a good place to look Prongsie?" he whispered.

Harry started to search for it. "I'm sorry professor, it's not here. I must have forgotten it upstairs," he sighed sadly. "Well then if you have done it I'll give you one last chance. Hand it over before dinner and I'll mark it," she said and turned to the rest of the class again.

While Sirius was staring confused at Harry. James was behaving very odd. Too odd.

* * *

"Took you long enough," James pouted at Sirius who was stunned in disbelieve. "Prongs?" he laughed "Good one, Harry!" that barking laugher, yes, this had to be Sirius.

"This is not a joke, mate. At least not a good one," James said grumpily staring at him with his hazel eyes. "Look, Padfoot. I've only got ten minutes, and I wanted to meet you, not argue if I'm James or not."

Sirius started to circle around him and James was reminded of a dog on the hunt. "Hey, Padfoot, what are you doing?" he asked a bit nervous with his right hand in his, already messy, hair.

"You really are James, aren't you?" Sirius' eyes had lighted up with amazement and delight. "Yes," James said, obviously bored of this conversation. "James... but how?" Sirius was silent for a second. "Oh, yes! I'd totally forgotten about that".

* * *

"The real James would've lied in that situation, and besides we did that essay together. (A/N: Notice that! They actually did do something) You're not ruffling your hair, talking of pranks or even asking Evans out. What's the matter with you? You're acting all sincere. It's as if I don't know you anymore. Who are you anyway?"

They were walking, just him and Sirius, over the school park. Hagrid had invited them and they gladly found their way down to his cottage. They were nearly there when Sirius had stopped, looking rather serious. (Padfoot/N: No, he wasn't looking Sirius, but serious.)

"Sirius, I…" Harry stared down to the ground. '_I can't tell him, can I?' _but no one had really told him not to, besides Sirius nearly new already. He couldn't trick him anymore. "I've got something to tell you" he began, but Sirius cut in at once.

"It's nothing about Evans, right?" he asked grinning. "No, it's not about my mother," Harry had decided to tell him, so here was a good chance to start things of. "But if it's not about…" Sirius stopped dead.

"Did you say your mother?" he asked, one eyebrwo raised. "Well, yes" Harry sighed, he really didn't know how to tell anything like this. "You wouldn't believe me," he started but was cut off again. "Try me" Sirius challenged him.

"I'm Harry James Potter. Son of Lily and James Potter." Sirius was shocked "Do they really marry!" but Harry just shuddered. "Oh, well. I guess she must've changed her mind then"

Sirius had a troubled expression on his face, but Harry continued. "I came her by some sort of time travelling, and…" he was interrupted by none other than his own mother.

* * *

In the future some just remembered something he'd forgotten:

"Harry told me that he wasn't you and…" Sirius stopped, he then grinned wildly. "You have no idea how much I've missed you!" in some seconds they were only staring at each other, and then hugged each other like the two best friends they were, bringing this moment down in their deepest memories.

James was the first one breaking the silence. "Sirius, I've got to get back. I want to be your friend back in our fifth year, and grow up in the time given to me," Sirius nodded and grinned again "That's the wisest thing you've ever said."

James looked at his watch. "Oh, no! The time was up five minutes ago. I have to go, Sirius" James sent his best friend an understanding and sad glance and was met by a grin. "Take care, Prongs"

He let go of the flu powder and vanished in green fires.

* * *

"Black, Potter, have you seen Remus?" Lily asked trying not to look at the one she thought was James. "Why do you ask?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. Lily looked him straight into his eyes.

"Remus happens to be a friend of mine. It's not my fault that he's a friend of you as well," Sirius was about to snap back at her, but Harry saved the situation. "He went back to the tower, for study," Lily smiled at him "Thank you, James."

She left the two boys. Harry was in a state of confusion but also terrifying delight to see his own mother again, while Sirius... He was another story. His world had apparently fallen into pieces within the past five seconds.

"What is it, Sirius?" he asked after a while. Sirius moved his shocked glance over at Harry. "She had a civil conversation with you, and she…" he hesitated, "called you James!"

There were several seconds of silence. "I think I believe you. There's no way you can be James. He would've fainted if she'd called him by his first name, on top that she did it while being so civil." Harry kept on telling him about what he knew, but was only briefly into the part where he and James changed places when they were interrupted again.

"'Ello. Shouldn't yer be on yer way t' me?" (A/N: Ok, I'm not really English, even though my school is, kind of, please don't hate me for not writing a perfect Hagrid accent.)

Both Sirius and Harry looked up. "Hallo Hagrid! 'course we were, James just saw Lily that's all," Sirius said as he exchanged a knowing smile with Hagrid, and as they walked towards Hagrid's cottage Sirius whispered to Harry: "Do not tell anyone else, just act along, Ok? We have to figure out what to do."

* * *

"Aha! Potter!" a triumphing Umbridge. "I caught you red handed. There's no escape now!"

James was shocked. He'd come out of the fireplace happy to have met Sirius, but his happiness sank to hopelessness just as easy as it is to blow out a candle.

"I… just," he stuttered. This was about the first time he'd been completely speechless in front of a teacher. "Detention, the entire month, starting tomorrow. I give you one more chance, next time you'll not be allowed to play quidditch anymore and you'll be in deep water, Potter, mark my words."

He left, what else could he do? He saw her evil grin as he shot the door behind him. This was a real blow to his pride. "But I'll have revenge" he muttered. Then one thing hit him She'd said he played quidditch.

Someone had just search for matches, found them and lit the candle. Hundreds of them. In fact, Everything was suddenly illuminated.

* * *

"What've ye been doin' up there at school?" Hagrid asked friendly. Harry felt so relieved. Hagrid hadn't changed much; perhaps he was a little less grey in the beard, but the look in his eyes, the kindness, was all the same.

"Just some easy stuff. Really boring all of it if you ask me," Sirius was over in an arrogant form of speaking, did he try to cover up for Harry? Three huge cups of tea was standing on the table along with rock cakes and other experiments from Hagrid's baking skills.

Harry didn't recognise all of them but assumed that some might be even worse than the ones he was used to. Sirius took a sip of his tea, with his little finger sticking out perfectly. _'Probably something he was forced to do at home. Some old habbits might be hard to get rid of'_ Harry thought.

"How's the quidditch team, eh?" the groundkeeper asked.

"Well, I don't know," Sirius begun, he had no idea if Harry even played quidditch. "I think it'll work. We can win this year," Harry grinned. He just hoped that James had the same position on the team as himself.

Sirius took the hint. "Yeah, I hope so too." He looked discreet over at Harry every second or so. Harry hoped that Hagrid wouldn't notice, but that was perhaps too much to ask for. "Anythin' the matter, Sirius?" Hagrid asked.

"Eh…" Sirius began. "I think we'll better get going Padfoot, I have got to give the essay to McGonagall," Harry saved the situation and Sirius rose to his feet. "Yeah I think you better."

* * *

"So, when is the next quidditch practise?" James asked the twins by dinner time. They exchanged looks and grinned. "Tonight at seven. If we're not there just begin flying, Umbridge likes to keep us away from it."

One hour later James walked down. He'd just found out that he had a_ Firebolt_. He'd no idea what it was, but it looked like it was very fast and of a very new design. It even smelt expensive.

He kicked of from the ground. The broom went so fast that James climbed to it at first, but then found his balance. He was looping and showing off. To him this was the best thing in the world. He let go of the borrowed snitch and waited for ten seconds before he flew after it with happiness in each turn.

The feeling was amazing, he finally felt like himself. "Potter!" a voice from below was screaming his name. This meant trouble, he just knew it.

* * *

"So, Sirius. How is James acting? I don't know him so it's kind of hard too…" Sirius grinned. "Well, first thing, call me Padfoot. When even I notice that something is wrong you really do not do a great job, so I'll help you."

_'Even I'_ Harry thought grinningly. Sirius was supposed to be the one who knew James the best.

Harry smiled grateful. "So, Padfoot. Any ideas where to begin?" he asked looking over at his godfather, but it was another voice who'd drawn Sirius' attention away from Harry.

"Padfoot? Are you sure it's not Catfood?" an evil voice from behind laughed in their ear. "Begin with what, Potter?" cruelty dripping from each word. "Learning magic? Are you sure Black will be the best person to help you?" Malfoy, Goyle, Crab and Snape had appeared.

"Rule number one." Sirius whispered. "Know your enemies"

* * *

James Potter knew his enemies. He despised them too. This toad was, until now, his greatest enemy. Teacher were always a challenge, but this was different. An angry teacher he could handle, a hysteric teacher he could handle, but this woman was sitting sugar-sweet, looking at him with a smile, offering him tea. Tea with bloody pink sugar!

How can one be so cruel and offer tea with pink sugar in at the same time? It was beyond James's ability of understanding. (Padfoot/N: Not that I expect it to be great, but he's got a point)

"I believe that you'll get a long detention Mr. Potter. I will not expel you, but you're not far from," she sipped her tea, and smiled. "I'll take your broom. You will not be able to play quidditch in a while."

James gaped and stood up, his wand shaking in his hands. Detentions, fine, but No quidditch! "Sit down, Potter and start the writing," he so did.

_I will not ever do as that old toad tells me! Never! _

The fact that it wasn't so very smart to disobey her was a thought that had appeared long after the detention.

* * *

Sirius had let Harry lift his wand at the Slytherins. It worked quite well. Not as cool as the performances James would've held, but it was good enough for the bad days that Harry's father could have.

He looked over at Sirius. He was sleeping in a very dog-like position. Curved up and with his hands under his head like paws. (Padfoot/N: Yep. Sounds like me) Remus slept very steady and did hardly move. So different from Sirius.

Peter was out of sight from where Harry lay, thinking. He had to get back. James was probably having problems with Umbridge and if Voldemort appeared then what? He didn't even dare to finish that thought.

Without him noticing it he fell deeply asleep.

"_My lord" a shivering voice said. "If we capture him, we might get the whole order of the phoenix as well." Harry knew it to be Bellatrix. Voldemort or Snape had probably told her the news._

"_Nevertheless, I want to talk to him" she repeated the last words. "I want to talk to him."_

_Voldemort laughed, as far as you could say that the cold sound could be classified cheerful, which laughter often requires. "I think that you have something else in mind, dear Bella, but I do not want to blow the plan now"_

**I know it's not too long, but it's so much homework, even though it's holidays now, that only lasts for a week and I've got homework for Monday:( **

**It's so unfair. School i****s way to much and I don't even have time for Fan fictions. So please, I beg of you! Please give me reviews so I survive long enough to post my next chapters. **

**So long (and thanks for all the fish)  
The Artful Fox  
Padfoot**

_PS: I've officially rewritten this. I KNOW for a fact that James wouldn't be able to play Quidditch at all because Harry had already been banned from the game at this point in the book, but I couldn't deny him the pleasure of a short flight - so I haven't and probably won't change it. Deal with it - it's fan fiction not an encyclopaedia! :)_


	4. The full Moon’s approaching

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like it, and of course, that you add me to favorites or alerts. It makes me really Happy and inspired. One doesn't write without a source of inspiration. R&R**_

**The full ****Moon's approaching**

"_I do not believe we'll have the chance to kill him, Bella" Voldemort said slippery. "We can not go through the plan without the boy" Bella looked disappointed. "But if you kill James Potter, then there'll never be a Harry Potter. The boy who live will not exist anymore"_

_Bella would do anything for her precious master, anything. "It is not wise to interfere with the past; you of all should know that. There might even be a greater force against us, than that boy. There might be something totally different."_

_Harry could see the look of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Do you intend to help James Potter back to his own time?" she asked. Wither it was fright or astonishment in her voice, Harry could not tell._

"_Yes I very much do"_

"Wake up sleepy head!" Sirius Black barked into his ears. "Wha…" Harry tried to figure out why his Godfather looked much younger and why he was here at Hogwarts. Then he remembered.

"What's the time?" he asked groggily. "'Bout six or something" Sirius gasped himself. "Why did you wake me?" Harry just could not believe this. "I've got something important to discuss with you"

* * *

"Five thousand balls of beer on the wall, five thousand balls of beer. You take one down, pass it around, only four thousand nine hundred and nine balls of beer on the wall" James sung half asleep as he kept on washing the great hall by hand.

"Ah, Potter" Professor Toad, I mean, professor Umbridge said. "When you're finished here you can start on the dungeon hall and work your way up to the Gryffindor tower. "What about classes?" he asked in a foolish attempt to escape.

"It's Saturday morning Mr. Potter. Hogsmeade weekend" she smiled happily and turned around. James had been up all night washing numerous of rooms that The Toad had pointed out to him.

No sleep! Noting at all! The time showed six in the morning. The students would wake up soon, and everyone would notice him washing. He supposed that he would be washing the dungeons when the first students came out for breakfast.

He would be washing right outside the Slytherin common room.

* * *

"Do you know about the Marauder secret?" Sirius asked as he lay down on the sofa, in a manner that was more Sirius like than you could imagine. "About Remus you mean?" and Sirius nodded.

"His hairy problems, as James would've said. As you should say" he grinned. "If you know me in the future you might know everything about the wild full moon adventures of ours?" he asked, not looking at Harry but out the window with a longingly glint in is eyes.

"Yes, and the animagi. I know most of it" Sirius sat up, more interested. "You wouldn't know how to transform by any chance?" he asked. "No. The closest is my patronous. It's in the form of a stag."

Sirius sighed. "You need an excuse then. Say your sick or something. Come up with anything trustworthy" he stood up and wandered a little around the room. "We should maybe go back up again. We're never up this early. Not even I" Sirius said and they both made their way up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey, Potter. What are you doing?" Malfoy said slippery and vicious. He had been right; James was washing outside the Slytherin common room right now. "What does it look like, Malfoy?" he asked sarcastic.

"Like you've become a house elf" James stood up, he was taller than Draco, and met his eyes. "Say that one more time, Malfoy" he spat the name out, as though he became sick of just saying it.

"You're a house elf, Potter" the next thing Draco lay on the floor with Potter threatening over him. James took his washing cloth and pushed it into Draco's mouth. The Slytherin tried to get away, to scream, but James was stronger.

He was very strong. Of the marauders he was the quickest and strongest, and this little idiot was no problem for him. Suddenly he felt a blow to his head and he feel to the floor. Malfoy got to his feat and once again was he face to face with James.

"Potter, Malfoy, what's going on?" the voice of professor Snape called through the hall. Malfoy told his side of the story, and Snape believed it. "Potter, come with me to my office. You can leave your rag behind" he smiled.

Draco Malfoy smiled as well "gotcha" he muttered and disappeared.

* * *

"James!" a voice called, but Harry didn't react. 'Why can't they stop yelling for that James person, who is he anyway?' "Oy, Prongsie!" another voice, a more squeaky one, called. Harry turned annoyed around in his bed.

"Sirius!" Remus, (what was he doing here?), yelled. "They're impossible to wake up again" he sighed to Peter. Next thing he heard was a strong, cruel voice calling. "Sirius!"

Who could that be?

Harry sat up just in time to see Sirius feel out of his bed and down to the floor. His Godfather struggled to get out of the quilt and sheet. "Not funny, Remus" he said, as he got to his feet, looking rather annoyed and disorientated.

"What d' you do?" asked Harry, laughing from this hilarious sight. It made him remember the dog that had lurked around in Aunt Petunia's garden, digging up flowers and sleeping behind shrubberies. It had really liked it there until Uncle Victor had started to run after it. It was a sight for the neighbours.

Of course, it was all Harry's fault, and he was locked under the stairs with no food for days.

Remus grinned. "I imitated the voice of his father. Unverbally magic, of course" Sirius looked offended. "That's just cruel" he muttered, as he got his shoes on. Remus suddenly noticed a little detail.

"Sirius, why are you fully dressed?" he was suspicious. "The uniform is a bit wrinkled, but it's quite practical, or what?" Sirius tried, but got one look. "I went for a walk tonight, Ok?" Remus chewed on it, and seemed not to believe it, but didn't ask any further.

* * *

"Potter, you're lucky not to be expelled." Snape had the most evil and triumphing eyes James had ever seen. "But I've got no where to send you, so it'll be very hard indeed."

'So that's the reason' James thought sadly and quite angry. "Send me back to my own time, then. Where there's no Umbridge, and where you are still a victim of The Marauders" James acted his normal role.

"Don't you ever mention that again!" Snape suddenly became very serious, and James felt a little scared. "What Snivellus? Like you aren't afraid of me" he was to brave.

"I am your change to get back, Potter. Forgotten that? And there's no way I'm going to send you back. Without you my life would have been a lot better, and if I keep you here, there will be no Harry Potter either" for the first time James felt a little frightened.

Grease-head was right. He, James Potter, was depended on Snivellus. He was in the mercy of Severus Snape. "That made you silent. Did it suddenly sneak into your brain, Potter?" James remained silent.

"It took you long enough, but what to expect from you?"

* * *

"Mon plaisir, mademoiselle" Sirius gave a charming smile to one of the cuter Gryffindor girls around the table. He had just sent her some orange juice, but she blushed and looked away. Without thinking, Harry turned to Remus "is he always like that?" he asked very serious, and received an unforgettable look.

"You're joking, right?" he asked worried. Harry laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I was joking, relax Moony" he gave as his answer. "Nice Jamesie acting there Harry. Ever thought of becoming an actor?" Sirius whispered in his lift ear.

To Harry's right was a sighing Remus, and a big-eyed Peter. Harry looked at him with hatred. He felt it boil inside. 'He betrayed my parents' he thought. 'If I could just tell Sirius what'll happen, I could prevent it from…'

* * *

"Back to your washing, Potter" James repeated angry what Snape had said after kicking him out of his office. He found his little rag, dipped it in the water and began again.

He was going to kill Fred and George! They were the ones who trapped him in their jokes. This was not what he'll classify as a good prank, that is! No one messes with James Potter.

* * *

Harry had lost Remus out of sight, and Sirius had disappeared. 'Probably along with the girl' he was thinking about Sirius and his French.

He looked down on the times table. "Potions?" he muttered, and crashed right into none other than Severs Snape.

Snape had been carrying a bunch of papers. It had to be about a hundred, Harry was sure of it. Mostly parchment, but also pages that seemed to come from books and newspapers. "I'm so sorry!" Harry said, and started to pick up the pages.

Snape was standing there, staring at the boy he thought was James Potter, whom would have stepped on his sheets, laughed and been vicious. Instead he saw this boy picking up what he'd lost, saying he was sorry.

Harry suddenly noticed the eyes that stared on him. He straightened up with all the sheets in his hands. "Ehm… I just" he didn't know what to say. Then he noticed one sheet on the ground and went over to get it.

It was a picture. A little girl with fiery red hair and green eyes along with a little boy. He looked shabby, with dark hair and a scratched coat. "But this is…" Harry began before the picture was snapped out of his hands.

"Stay away from me Potter" Snape yelled. Harry was startled. "I'm so…"

Snape left. A quick march down the hall. "…Sorry" Harry muttered.

What did a picture of Snape and his mother do in the possession of that very same person on the picture. Snape didn't belong in the world of Lily Potter.

* * *

James had now washed most of Hogwarts. He had become quite sad in the end. He remembered Sirius all the time. They had been washing together thousands of times. The best one was the first, where Sirius had no clue on what to do.

He sank helpless down in the sofa. The fireplace was lit, and the common room was empty. Everyone was outside or down in the village. He couldn't believe that he'd missed it! He could have gotten in touch with Sirius again or something like that.

Hermione told him every day, at least twice, that it was too dangerous to write to her. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

After the episode with Snape, Harry had been more or less thoughtful. He'd been analysing the situation, and understood now a bit more about why Snape hated James. But over all, James didn't have everything. He didn't have Lily!

"Prongsie!" Sirius yelled angrily.

"What? Where…" be muttered, and looked down at his full glass of beer. "The Three Broomstick, you idiot!" his Godfather muttered angrily.

"Oh. Sorry, Sirius." Harry told and spied his beer, and felt better. "Are we going to Honey dukes?" he asked hopefully. "Yeah, 'course and Zonkos. I bet we could find something useful"

"D'you think Remus and Peter will be OK?" Harry asked. "What do you mean, Harry?" Sirius looked worried. "I've just got this feeling" Harry couldn't describe it.

"They're only going to study, and read. There's no worries there, mate" then Sirius grinned. "Oh well, Homework is dangerous. So boring that suicide starts to become very tempting."

"Yeah, you're right" Harry shook the feeling away.

* * *

"You are late!" Umbridge told James as he entered the room. "Yes, I slept." He muttered. "Oh, how come? In the middle of the day, you should be out having fun" she smiled. James decided to answer in the same tone.

He was angry and grumpy, which is what he become with little food and sleep. "Because of some reason I didn't sleep much tonight" the cold tone didn't quite fit the pink room with all the kittens.

"Well, I can't get angry for you being sleepy. Sit down and begin to write, please" Umbridge smiled. 'She is good' James thought, as he took up the pen. She was a real challenge, perhaps too much fro him. At least without the rest of the Marauders.

"One hundred balls of beer on the wall, one hundred balls of beer…" he muttered, And wrote down. He had been singing it none stop in nearly twenty four hours, and he didn't even notice it anymore. Funny that one can start at ten thousand and get down to none balls of beer on the wall.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she smiled again. "Nothing" he muttered grumpy, and realised he'd been singing again.

'Umbridge is a big fat toad, and we all hate her!' he wrote it over and over again. The anger got out through the pen, and that it hurt just helped him.

* * *

With a lot of sweets in every pocket, they were headed for Zonkos. Harry had a really good time. To get to know Sirius like this. No wonder Sirius had looked at him like James, back I his own time. He had actually been James. He was right now. He was in the shoes (not to mention clothes) of James Potter.

"I bet well find something to make the Slytherins happy!" Sirius laughed, and used his whole body while talking. He was energetic like a dog. Even so, he was still walking in the royal manner, which Harry hadn't known before.

'Azkaban probably got rid of it' he thought grimly. To imagine that he'd never known Sirius before 3rd year at Hogwarts!

Harry kept on walking, and hit Sirius, who'd stopped. Seconds later he was dragged behind a corner. He sent Sirius a confused look.

Sirius mimed 'Wait' and looked around the corner.

"They're gone" he told, and went out in the streets. "Who are?" Harry didn't feel very included, or informed. 'James would've known, right?' "My family. They're probably looking for me and Regulus. Let's go" Sirius said.

"Where?" Harry felt so foolish. Best friends never had to ask questions like that. He wouldn't have had to if it was Ron or Hermione, he would've known just by meeting their eyes. Sirius was different. This Sirius was still a stranger and a mystery to him.

"To honey dukes of course, we have to get out of here!"

* * *

"Let's see if the message has sunken in, shall we?" The Toad asked sugar sweet from behind her desk. James rose to his feet, walked very heavily over to her and held his hand up to her. At first she smiled from the sight of his bloody hand, but then the expression changed.

"POTTER!" she yelled. James turned and ran, opened the door and closed it. Right before a bottle of pink ink crushed into the door, where his head had been seconds before.

* * *

Sirius strived around in the room. Turning, and looking worried. "James has never lost the full moon before, we really do need a good plan!" he sighed and fell down on the sofa in the elegant Sirius-like way.

After the episode earlier that day had Sirius been quite quiet. But silence from that side won't last for ever. They drank tea (house elves had come up with it, what a service. They were only happy to serve "The Young Masters") and thought.

Sirius could be really into a problem. "We need you to be sick, that's the only acceptable reason for them to believe" Sirius sat up again.

"Do you know any good spells?" he asked, brainstorming himself. "No, but the library would probably have some books…" Harry responded, think about Hermione. James probably missed Sirius as much as he missed Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, why not"

* * *

James felt lonely. There was no one around. Not yet. He was all alone in the common room again. He took a snitch up from his pocket. He missed Lily, and Sirius, Remus and peter, but first and foremost, Lily!

Ron had a cute red haired sister, and if he'd been Harry, he would probably have charmed her, but there was only one girl for James Potter. Lily Evans.

He took up his ink, and began on a letter to Remus. He really hoped that they would notice his genial plan.

**Dear uncle Moony**

_Would you please read this out loud to my dog Paddy? I believe me miss me so, and it'd be nice for him to hear what I write._

_I've got to say that I wish I remember the password for the map, it would be very helpful right here and now! (A/N: James hoped they would take the hint:)_

_Everything is fine here at Hogwarts, but I miss you lot._

_School is hard in fifth grade, oh, but I'll have to go._

_Remember me,_

_Harry James Potter_

'Written in code, or what?' he thought proudly ahs he went to find an owl.

* * *

Down in the library the found a pile of books and began to read. "Here's one" laughed Sirius, with his chair on two feet. "It's turning your hair grey and your face blue. Cool, or what?" he asked. "I'm not supposed to die from it Sirius." Harry sighed.

"What about…" Sirius was about to give another stupid idea from his copy of: Dark Magic, A Guide to Illness, when someone approached, and interrupted.

"Brother" Regulus, the miniature version of Sirius stood behind his brother. Sirius let the chair fell to the ground again. "What?" Sirius suddenly asked very cold. The mood went from relaxed and casual to very tense.

"Mother and Father were looking for you today. They told me that they'd sent you a letter to tell you about it, but you never shoved up" it was clear that Regulus was nervous.

"What's that go to do with me?" Sirius asked arrogantly. "It's got everything to do with you! They're your parents, Sirius" Regulus raised his voice a little. "As if it was my own choice!" Sirius yelled back again.

Madam Pince rounded a bookshelf. She was clearly angry. "Be quiet, or you'll have to leave, all of you. One more chance Mr. Black" she looked at Sirius who raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

Madam Pince left and Sirius sent his brother a dangerous look. "I only want the best for you, Sirius. Why don't you just listen to them, and keep your own opinions for yourself, as I do" Regulus sighed.

"Because I'm not like you, and I will never obey them" Sirius snapped. "But…" Sirius cut him off "I'm not weak like you"

He'd been too loud and Madam Pince rounded the shelves again. "Out! All of you, out!"

Harry closed the book and follow the Black brothers out of the library. Sirius marched very fast out and down the corridor. Regulus was standing still, looking after him. "Why won't he ever listen" he muttered sadly to himself.

"That's how he is. Proud" Harry said, and Regulus jumped out in surprise, and sent him a bad look, quite alike the ones Sirius had sent him just minutes ago, and he left.

Harry was now left alone, and he leaned to the wall with the hands buried in a pocket, and there it was. One of Fred and George's small sweets. One of those that makes you sick, Harry recognised at once.

**Well. Like it?**

**All the way I thought of this chapter as short, but when I looked down on the page number I realised that it's much longer than normal. I writes bits and pieces here and there, so it's hard to cope with it.**

**School is hard, and I really need good grades this year in order to enter the school I want to, so I'm sorry that it takes a while between the chapters, I just hope you keep on reading (and reviewing)**

**I know that a lot more are reading than the numbers of reviews can tell (I do have a hit counter) and I take anonym reviews as well. You just need to write one word! **

**Thanks a lot!**

**Until next time**

**The Artful Fox**

**Padfoot**

**Paddy**


	5. Where am I?

Am I Rowling? Wait, who am I? Where am I? What am I writing? Who're you anyway?

I don't remember what one usually writes here, but I think it has got something to do with: Read and review!!

**Chapter five,**** Where am I?**

Remus was so very pale. The full moon was rising to night, and the werewolf was down in the hospital wing. "Will you be all right without me?" Harry asked Sirius as they climbed the stairs towards the double transfiguration lesson.

It was the last subject they were studying today, and it had to be now. Harry did not know what would happen with him if he took the pill, but he had to nevertheless.

"I hope so. We can't go on a big trip around the world, but we would probably not have the money for it anyway" Sirius grinned.

"Please don't do anything stupid, Sirius" Harry begged as they approached the classroom door.

"Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

James was pleased. By telling Remus to read the letter for Sirius, and by hiding a letter underneath with his favourite password: "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good". He felt like nothing could go wrong. 

He'd told them about how much he hated Umbridge, what the situation was, if he would ever get to go home, (and see Lily), and he'd kept going in that direction.

What was to come?

A letter had just arrived for him.

* * *

Sirius wanted them to know each other better, and began to talk about quidditch. "I'm a chaser," Sirius grinned. "And what part do I play in the team?" Harry asked hoping that he would be able to play it out like James would've done. 

"You're a seeker or chaser, depending on what is most needed. James is the best player in the team." Harry was happy when he heard about the seeker part, but chaser? Could he manage that as good as James normally would?

"Do _you_ play quidditch?" Sirius asked suddenly worried. "Yeah. I'm the youngest seeker in about a hundred years. Started in the first year."

This was met by a "wow" and an "At least we don't need to worry about that part."

"So… what else does James normally do?"

* * *

A letter had just arrived for him… but he would wait to open it. 

James had started to think, something that was rather unusual but it happened occasionally. He was thinking about himself in the future. He wanted to meet himself and ask if he ever got back to his own time again.

If he wasn't here, that was evidence enough. Or, was it?

Well, he could ask Sirius or Remus after reading the letter. He opened it, and started to find his way through the lines.

* * *

"So… what else does James normally do?" 

"James follows Lily Evans" was all Sirius had time to say before Harry had to become sick. No problem. He felt ill already. He opened his mouth and…

(A/N: (Padfoot/N: Wow, it is weird not to write Paddy notes) you didn't really think I would let you know already?)

* * *

_Dear Harry_

_I've read the letter for Padfoot. I think that dog would've walked its way to Hogwarts if he could. I really wish we could see each other again, like that full moon night. What was it we called us again? _

There it was! The clue! The password. He didn't bother to read anymore of the letter and got his wand out. "Want a sweet Harry?" a familiar voice asked. "Thank you" he just said and took it.

How green is it possible to become? Was it even green? What about grey? Or black? Or even pink? (Padfoot/N: Try to imagine a pink James. Hilarious, or what?)

James had just said "yes" to a sweet from Fred or was it George? He couldn't tell, because the sweet had started to give an effect.

* * *

Harry felt his whole body become heavy. His head ached, he felt tired, very tired. His head just fell towards his desk. Sirius suddenly turned. "Harry?" he whispered worried. "James!" he said much louder. 

"James are you all right?" he asked looking very worried. "Professor!" he called, and McGonagall was already on her way over. "What's the matter Potter?" she asked. Harry didn't answer.

His head was going to snap any minute now. He felt a hand on his forehead, probably the professor who checked if he had a fever. He didn't open his eyes, that would only increase the pain. Then, he fainted.

* * *

James looked blankly up on the two of them. "Who are you?" he asked foolishly, and they grinned. "Do you know what George?" Fred asked. "Yes, Fred. I think we've done it" George grinned and looked down at their test rabbit. "You know what George, I think so to" 

A/N: Ok, you people out there wandering why the twins can be so mean to their idol. It's easy: If they surpass, outsmarts and fools James, a marauder, they can do anything. Remember that the Marauders are Hogwarts Legends!

"You look familiar, have I seen you before?" James asked and tried to get to his feet, but it didn't work. He looked around, blinking "where am I?" he asked trying once again to get up from the sofa, but this time he fell down on the pillows and didn't wake up again. (Padfoot/N: Not that he's dead or anything, relax people)

"Do you know what George?" Fred asked. "Yes, Fred. It didn't work perfectly" George bent nervously over to their test rabbit. "You know what George; I don't think it did either."

* * *

"James?" Harry heard a worried voice. "Oy, James" someone called again. He opened his eyes and looked straight into a boys face. He was handsome, with dark eyes and raven hair. "Who're you?" Harry asked while raising an eyebrow. "Where am I?"

Sirius laughed. "Good one James. I'm Sirius, your best friend," the boy grinned playing along on a joke that never existed. "I see. You are Sirius," Harry nodded "and who am I?" he asked, looking around.

"Madame Pomfrey," Sirius called. "Quiet!" she commanded but came over. "What is it Mr. Black?" she asked. "Har… James is awake, and he's not remembering anything." The school nurse went over to Harry's bed. "Who are you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Loss of memory. This isn't going to be easy," the nurse muttered, then looked over at Sirius who had a guilty look upon his face. "What did you two do?" she asked. "No memory charms, right?"

"I…" Sirius bit his lip. "James took a sweet, and next thing he was like this," Sirius said, and stuck to the truth. He hoped that this illness was just fake and not as severe as it seemed right now.

But how to stop it? He didn't know, yet. Harry had said something about another part of the sweet. The classroom!

* * *

"You look funny!" James said, as he woke up again, and faced a worried Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Towards the last girl he said "you're cute. Reminds me of Lily." James sank down in the pillows again. 

"Lily?" he asked as he woke up ten seconds later, looking up at the red haired girl again. "Who's Lily?" Ginny asked and sent the others a worried look. "D'you think he's becoming loony?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ron answered and spoke to the person he thought was Harry. "What's the matter mate? Don't you recognise us?" he commanded an answer. "Do I know you?" James asked and sat up again.

"Where's Sirius? Remus? Lily?" he asked. "Who's…" began Hermione before she looked over at Fred and George who whistled innocently, in other words: guilty!

"Fred, George, can I have a word with you?" she asked sugar sweet and dangerous, just like Umbridge.

* * *

Sirius ran up towards the classroom, and opened the door. There was no lesson going on, so he went right inside. "Where is it? Where is it?" he muttered and bent down on the floor. He just gave up the human form and transformed into a large black dog. 

"There!" he barked, and in the same second the door was opened.

"Make haste, Lily. We'll be late for potions" one of the girls, a friend of Lily Evans, said. "Yes, but I know I left the book here somewhere" Lily responded and turned towards Sirius, who had luckily managed to change back.

He'd rolled under the teacher's desk, and hidden.

"What's this?" Lily muttered, and picked up a little sweet. "Lily, hurry!" the friend called again. "Coming" Lily answered, putting the sweet in her pocket and ran out.

Sirius rolled out from behind the desk and sighed. Why did James have to fall in love with that girl? She always ruins everything!

* * *

"What did you do to him?" Fred and George exchanged looks. Hermione lifted her wand, and nonverbally threw a spell. "We gave him one of the skulking sweets" they said in unison and the feet binding spell were gone. 

"But he's become so weird, and we don't know if we can give him the other part, yet" they continued, and their wands was returned.

"But who is he?" she asked finally. "Harry?" Fred said and raised an eyebrow. "No, he's not" Hermione stated, and fixed her eyes upon them. A deafening silence grew between them. "He's James Potter, right?" she inquired of them to know.

"What makes you say that?" the twins asked in an air of suspense. "Because he's been weird for a long time, he's hanging out with you guys, pulling pranks and talking about Sirius, Lily and Remus"

"Ok, ok. He's James, but don't tell anyone," they asked of her.

She nodded "I suggest you try to give him the other part of that thing," Hermione said and turned her heals. "We've got to prevent him from speaking!"

* * *

Harry murmured, "Hermione? Ron?" 

He'd just woke up, and felt dreadful. Had he fallen from a broom? He took up his glasses. He was at the hospital wing, so a bludger in the head was a probability.

He fell back into the pillows again. "We probably lost then," he muttered without no memory of a match; odd.

"_Lucius, we need your son to help James Potter back to his own time," the dark lord said and whispered an order in worm tongue, but it was hard to hear what he said. _

"_I will inform him, my lord" Lucius Malfoy said slippery, and bowed before he left the room._

"_I believe we have to hurry. What if he can't come back? If the story is re-written, then we might have another enemy. We might not even be here anymore." This time, Harry understood what the dark lord said to the snake that was rolled up besides its master._

_Harry didn't understand. Time? James Potter? What had this to do with his father? James? James?_

"James?"

"James? Are you all right?" Harry opened his eyes. "Who's James?" he asked, and stared up at a boy with brown hair. He looked pale and shabby. A bit like Remus Lupin, actually.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry responded. "You are?" The misbelieve in Remus's voice was not easy to miss, "Your memory is lost, mate, and you're talking about strangers and muttering odd things while your sleep."

* * *

"Here, take this, James," Fred and George said in unison. The boy ate it. He had taken sweets from the twins twice. He was defiantly pink. 

He then just fell down on the floor.

At that exact time, Harry fell down in the pillows again.

* * *

Harry looked around him. He was standing in a small room, with two windows. Behind him, he saw the hospital wing and Remus Lupin who looked worriedly at his own body. Harry was lying there. 

"Am I dead?" he asked out loud. "I hope not," James Potter said coming towards him. "Dad?" Harry asked wide eyed. "Wow, that sounds weird! You're my son, and at my age. I'm pretending to be you and you're pretending to be me, and I don't even know you at all."

They both looked at each other.

Harry looked behind James and into the other window. Ginny and Ron was sitting next to his sleeping body. They were in the Gryffindor common room. Harry missed them so.

"Dad, I've missed you so much," Harry said looking at the other boy that could've been his own reflection, except for the brown eyes and the bad habits.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Harry. You're a brave person; I know it, because I'm trying to be you, the born leader and hero." James smiled, "I'm proud to call myself your father."

* * *

"Where is she?" Sirius murmured irritated James was the one that knew where Evans would be. The potions lesson was over already. Sirius couldn't go there because he would then have been in trouble. 

He took the map from his pocket. He always had the map with him. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" he said, pointing his wand at the map.

"What's Lily doing down at the quidditch pitch?" he asked out loud as he saw the dot marked Lily Evans down there.

Sirius ran all the way there. Only slowing down when he finally saw her.

She sitting there, watching the empty sky. She looked miserable. As he got closer he saw that she was crying.

"Evans?" Sirius said as he stood only few meters from her. "Lily?" he asked again, now using her first name. "Are you all right?" he asked, worried.

She looked surprise to see him. "Sirius? I just…" she couldn't finish. Sirius sat down next to her. "You just?" he asked after a while. "I miss him so much. I didn't think I would, but I do." Lily said.

"Who?" Sirius asked not getting the picture. Had her cat died, or something?

"James," she said and lost her voice. "But he's…" Sirius said. "I know that he's here, and he's only sick," Lily countered. "What I'm trying to say is that I miss the James Potter that was. He isn't like himself anymore. He doesn't even ask me out."

Sirius was speechless. "I don't miss seeing him taunt Severus, but I miss his smile, quick lines and high spirit. This James is very different. Somehow I like him too, but not in the same way."

She started to cry again. "I thought I hated him, but I don't really…"

Sirius let her cry against his shoulder. This was surprising.

"I know what you mean, Lily. I have noticed it too. This James is more like a mix between the original and you." That was exactly what Harry was, and Sirius felt that he could tell her this much.

"Don't worry Lily, I'm sure he'll become his old self again."

She kept crying, and Sirius let his hand quickly slip into her pocket. Found it!

"Lily, come up with me to the castle," Sirius said smiling understanding.

He didn't send her the smile he usually gave girls. The smile that made them melt for him. This was a real smile, with affections and real feelings.

"Ok," Lily said and let him help her up.

As they walked side by side up to the castle she smiled towards him, "thank you Sirius."

* * *

"Well…" James said. "How is everyone?" he asked. "I miss them so much. Especially Sirius. You really don't have anyone to match up with Padfoot in your time. And Lily, how's Lily?" he asked. 

Harry told James everything. All that had happened.

He'd gotten his memory back. All of it, and could now give an exact story.

He finished with, "I don't think I do a great job at being you." Harry smiled to his father.

James grinned back. "I'm no Harry Potter. You may look like me, but you behave more like Lily. I miss her so. Even though the Weasly girl is quite cute," James joked. Harry smiled back. "Now, tell me about your adventure."

"Well, for a start. That Umbridge woman is a problem…"

* * *

"Do you think he's all right?" Ginerva Weasly asked. "I dunno…" Ron mumbled. "We can't wake him up." Fred and George looked worried down at James. 

"We've tested the snack on others and they didn't faint. Nothing should be wrong!"

"You've tried it on others!?" was the terrified reaction from Hermione Granger. "On innocent first years?" She asked. Fred and George grinned. "Oh, come on Hermione. Come up with something better yourself."

"First years are not to be victims for your pranks," Hermione yelled at them.

"It's what first years are for actually. Besides, we pay them well."

Ron and Ginny shook their heads as the argument went on behind them. "I hope Harry will be OK. What are we going to do without him?" Ginny stated sadly.

"And the fact that Mum will murder Fred and George in the most brutal way thinkable doesn't improve the case," Ron grinned. "They laid up to it themselves. They have to take the consequences," Ginny said angry and hold Harry's hand.

* * *

James and Harry had finished both stories, and was now speaking of more important matters. "You'll have to try and get down in the pensive," Harry told James. "On Snapes office and down into the memory of you and Sirius taunting Snape." 

James nodded. "I know, but he won't let me. Snape really hates me. He might have disliked you, but he really hates me!" Harry smiled. "You'll just have to try. I'll be trying to set up the same scene again, OK?"

Both boys knew the plan. "Just if we actually wake up again though," James said jokingly. "Sirius is quite slow, he should've found it!"

Harry and James suddenly stared straight past each other.

Harry looked longingly over in the window that showed the Gryffindor common room where Ginny was kneeling besides him, or James, hoping for him to wake up again. He watched as Hermione argued with the twins. Harry looked at Ron who looked miserable.

"They miss me, all of them!" Harry muttered.

Meanwhile, James was staring past Harry. Sirius had just appeared in the window to the hospital wing close followed by Lily. What was she doing there?

He saw Sirius taking something from his pocket, and give it to the sleeping James, or Harry as it was. "Harry!" James called. "Padfoot has found it," James said and went over to Harry.

"I'll miss you," his son said and they gave each other a hug.

"Good bye Harry," James said and started to feel like he was falling through water. Suddenly Harry disappeared and he fell through darkness.

* * *

**So, what d' you think?**

**I know some of this was rubbish, but it sometimes turn out to be. **

**I really wanted a scene with Lily and Sirius, to show Lily's real feelings. The affections she's realy got for James, but can't understand!**

**A scene where Harry and James meet was a bit improtant to add, and one thing led to another, so here it came. I will perhaps go back and rewrite it though, to add more feelings to it. The situation is very awkward so it was hard to do it well.**

**Please keep read and reviewing!!**

**With love**

**_The Artful Fox_**

**_Padfoot_ **


	6. Waking up From a Dream

**I'm not Rowling, just a busy teenager. Thanks to all my reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to you all****J**

**_Chapter 6, Waking up from a dream_**

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked looking worried down at James. He was still here in the future, but he was at least here with his memory.

"I saw him," James said happily. "I met Harry, and we spoke. He called me dad, and…" James looked at the stunned face of Ron. "What the?" the read head asked. "Don't you get it Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"He's not Harry, but James." Prongs grinned cheerfully. "I thought I did a bad job at being Harry, but not that bad, obviously I would need lessons in it."

He then looked over at the twins. "Don't you ought to give me an apology?" James asked.

"Hey, sorry James," Fred and George said with feeling. "We just wanted to surpass the marauders." James grinned. "It doesn't count to beat just me; you miss out the three others. You can't surpass just one marauder." James said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"But it was a bit funny…" the twins said. "Fred, George!" Hermione yelled and ran after the twins that laughed, and jumped over the sofa. James laughed.

"So…" Ron began, "You're Harry's father then? Stuck in our time? Where's Harry?" James smirked. "Yes. Yes, and back in my own time. To answer in your own lines." He grinned, and Ron did the same.

* * *

"James!" Sirius yelled, as Harry sat up. "Nearly, Sirius…" Harry murmured, but wasn't heard by anyone else than Sirius. Remus smiled towards him, while Sirius had started on a war dance, yelling, "He remembers me! It's a miracle!"

Harry sighed. "Padfoot, do you mind?" he asked, "I've got a head ache, and you're not easing the pain I can tell you." Sirius stopped. "Sorry mate, I'm just acting like the dog I am," he grinned. "You're doing a great job," Remus said sarcastically.

"Thank you, thank you," Sirius said theatrically and bowed in a manner that suited an actor. "It was not meant as a compliment," was totally overheard by Sirius who now was expressing his happiness by chasing chocolate frogs.

Remus shook his head, "Same old Sirius." Harry smiled, "He's really one of a kind."

Remus thought for a second, "But he's got two characters in him. It's the Padfoot that we know, but also the well behaving pure blood, charming and sharp." Harry nodded, "he's a real mystery."

"I think I'll go back to sleep. You go and find the dog, will you? I'm handing you the responsibility for him."

* * *

Christmas was approaching and Harry was doing better as James, since they had actually met. He tried to adopt the way James walked and stood. Sirius gave him advice that he followed, and there seemed to be no problem in the world, before the letter arrived.

_Dear James_

_We are so looking forward to your return this Christmas. We hope, of course, that Sirius can join you, but if he can't he's invited to show up whenever he wants to, like usual._

_We miss you so, and can't wait._

_Love you honey,_

_Mum and Dad_

"Sirius!" Harry shouted and the boy sleeping on the sofa next to him woke up. "What?" he asked irritated, as he took in the surroundings. He'd fallen asleep on the sofa, in an empty common room, in front of the fire, and Harry sat in a chair with the letter.

"A letter from James' parents," they looked at each other. "Let me guess, they want you to come home for Christmas and invites me as well?"

When Sirius got a nod, he sat up. "Harry, this is bad. If anyone knows James, they do." Harry bit his lip, "But you'll be there, right?" Sirius sent him a sad look. "Sorry, mate. I'll have to go home."

"Will you be all right?" Harry remembered what Sirius had told him about his parents. "I hope so, I'll come over as fast as I can, all right?"

"Sirius, you ran away from home when you were sixteen. Your older self told me so, but I don't know the reason though," Harry told him. "Really? Enlightening news, but I'll still have to spend Christmas with them this year as well."

"_It's already Christmas Bella, and there's no sign of Harry Potter, will my plan be all wasted and the past change?" Voldemort said to his most eager death eater._

"_No my lord, it won't! Let me do something. Let me go back in time and get him for you," Bella begged. "I'll consider it, but we have to give Snape and Lucius some more time," Voldemort hissed. "It's not a problem, yet."_

* * *

"So, where does Harry usually go in the holidays?" James asked happily, waiting for the "home to his parents," but he wouldn't want to ask that. "You can come with us to the Phoenix headquarter," Ron said and grabbed another chicken wing.

They were eating dinner, and the day after would the train leave for the holidays.

"Oh…" James muttered. No Godrics Hollow? Perhaps he would meet himself again, anyway?

* * *

"Ah, only two lessons left of school," Sirius sighed happily to Harry. When he noticed that the boy didn't listen to what he said, Sirius started to follow his eyes. They were pointing at Lily Evans.

"Hey, Remus. James is normal again," Sirius grinned and nodded towards the staring Harry with Lily as his victim. "Seems like it," Remus grinned.

The double lesson went slow, but finally the class was dismissed. They all ran out, laughing happily. Even Sirius, who seemed to have forgotten all about his holiday plans.

Unfortunately, he seemed to have remembered by nightfall. He was sitting in the sofa down in the common room, staring miserably in the flames for an hour. Harry didn't know what to say. He wasn't James, and this was an awkward situation.

Sirius was his godfather, not opposite.

When the clock passed midnight, Remus, who had been reading his book for a while, got up. He took a grip around Sirius' wrist and pulled him to his feet. From there he pushed him up the stairs. "Coming, James?" Remus asked, and Harry followed.

* * *

"Holiday, holiday…" James sang in the tune of jingle bells. The train moved towards the platform, and he could hardly sit still. "What's gotten into you Harry?" Neville Longbottom asked him.

"Nothing, just too much school…" James said, "and too much Umbridge. Two weeks without Professor Toad will be great!" He took his trunk and owl, then moved outside. "Oy, Prongsie!"

He looked around for Sirius, the only person who called him Prongsie. He didn't meet the eyes of his best friend, but the four eyes of the twins. "Let's find mum and dad," they grinned, and dragged him along.

Ron and Hermione were already together with the Weaslys, as James and the twins appeared. "Hi Mum," Fred and George grinned. "Hi, dad."

Mrs Weasly looked irritated at them. "You're leaning over poor Harry as if his was a table," she barked. They let go, and ruffled his hair, a little more brutal than he usually would do, but it was a friendly gesture.

They found their way out of the platform. James fell a little back the others together with his friends. "She's your mother, right? What's my connection with her?" James asked the twins. "She's our mother, yes," Fred said on James's left. "And she is a bit of a worried person," it came from George on his right.

"She worships you," Fred said again and James turned his head towards George who said, "and think of you as her own son."

James was more or less confused by this.

* * *

Harry had fallen asleep with an apprehensive feeling, and woke up early the next morning. "Good morning!" he said happily and looked over at the others. Remus and Peter were still asleep, but Sirius…

To Harry it didn't seem that he'd been asleep at all. Maybe he hadn't. He was just laying there, his head resting on his arm, staring up. Sirius had dark rings under his eyes. "You all right, mate?" he asked Sirius, who looked at him.

"What?" was the respond, before a halfway hysterical reaction occurred. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine, don't worry!" he said waiving his hands and fell out of his bed. Remus had just woken up, "no, he's not. He never is when a holiday is near."

Peter had also opened his eyes, "Remus is right." All boys got up, Sirius as well, even though he seemed paler than one could be.

They were walking down to the train station right after breakfast. Harry didn't remember just of the journey to London. He had hardly any memories of the boarding, but he did remember that he ate chocolate frogs, and a pale Sirius was there in his mind.

The last thing his Godfather said to him as they parted was, "I'll see you in a couple of days, all right?"

* * *

"Where are we going?" James asked eagerly. "To the head quarter," said Mr Weasly in his ear. "It's safer there than in the barrow." James had no idea what he was talking about, but nodded like he understood.

They all walked out from the station, but t wasn't very far away before they found number twelve Grimmauld Place. "But this is where Sirius…" James muttered to Fred and George. "Yes, it is," they said, and followed James in.

Inside James got a really great surprise. A clumsy lady with pink hair told him to go up to the drawing room on the first floor. He so did while sending Ron and Hermione a curious look. He walked past the decapitated house elves and in the door to the drawing room.

He stopped dead when he'd opened the door. "Moony?" he asked gasping. In front of him were his two best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. "Padfoot," he said and took a step inside.

"Prongs," Sirius grinned. "James," Remus said smiling.

The three of them sat down on the sofa, the two men, the adult versions of James' best friends, looked so overwhelmed to see him. They talked and talked, but James couldn't avoid asking the one question that had been in his mind for days.

"Sirius, Remus, where am I?"

They looked at him. "What?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean… Where am the grown me, the father of Harry?" James asked, and knew something was wrong at once. He had been caught up in this for ages, but no one had told him.

The entire story just came. About him, Lily and Harry on the day of Halloween fourteen years ago. They told him about Voldemort, Harry's scar and the death curse. James sat there terrified, feeling lonely despite his two friends.

* * *

Harry looked around. He was worried about Sirius, but anxious about his grandparents. The ones he'd never met. Would they look like him?

"James! Honey!" A dark haired woman called through the crowd, while a tall man followed her. They came towards him, and Mrs Potter hugged him lovingly. Harry had never felt like this before. Yes, Mrs Weasly was found of him, but there is an old word saying that blood is thicker than water.

"Mum, hi," he grinned. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you, first we go home and over some tea and biscuits you'll tell me and your father everything," she was so happy, and kissed him on the cheek. James would probably push her away wile rolling his eyes, but Harry…

He'd never actually felt this motherly love before. "Sounds great," he muttered. "I've missed you."

Together they walked out of the platform.

* * *

James had been very quiet after that and had still not spoken a word when they all went down to dinner. All kinds of lovely food were placed in front of him, but he didn't eat. Ron, who sat on his right side, looked worried over at him from time to time.

"What's the matter, mate? You're not eating."

James shuddered, "it's just something unpleasant on my mind. I'll need to think about it alone for a while." He stood up, thanked Mrs Weasly for a lovely meal and left the room. Sirius muttered, "I'll go after him, but I better wait."

"Sirius, remember that he's got me as well, I love him like a mother, and…" Mrs Weasly was cut off. "Molly, just stop it. I am his Godfather, you can leave it to me," Sirius said, and was sure to get a counter attack from her, but Remus shot in.

"Molly, I think we can safely leave this to Sirius, it's got something to do with him, you see." Remus smiled, and Mrs Weasly let it pas.

* * *

Harry felt so wrong. His grandmother loved him like her own son, as she believed he was, but in fact, Harry didn't know them at all. He wasn't James, and he'd never known any parents. The feelings that had made him so happy at first were now like blown away from his mind.

Another reason why he didn't feel at easy was that if he started to love these people, it would only last for these two weeks. That was a depressing thought.

"But James, are you unwell?" she asked as they entered the living room. What to say? He wanted to tell them that he wasn't really James, but he couldn't. They wouldn't believe him anyway. He needed an excuse.

"I'm just worried for Sirius, he looked so pale when he left," he muttered and hoped that she wouldn't ask anymore. She didn't either. Harry believed that this was subject that she knew too well of. He had hit the nail.

She came in with tea and a chocolate cake and placed it on the table. "Your father should be home soon," she smiled and sat down in one of the large armchairs, in white that matched the sofa that Harry had occupied.

Mr Potter arrived as on clue in the door. "James my boy, how are you?" he asked and dropped down next to him. "Hi Dad," Harry muttered, and smiled. "Now, what mischief have you and Sirius been up to?" his grandfather asked.

"Oh, not much. Some trouble with the Slytherins, that's all." Harry said and had some more tea. "Sometimes I'm honestly a bit worried for you, James. You should not ask for a fight," Mrs potter said.

"They start it, and besides they deserves what they get," he tried to sound like James, but he a feeling that he sounded more distant than his father would have done. "I think you should go to bed now, my boy," said Mr Potter.

"What?" asked Harry.

"We won't punish you more than that. You go to bed early today, and you will stay home for tomorrow, but you are free to go where ever you like the day after that," Mr Potter smiled at him.

"Dumbledore has asked us to punish you a bit, seeing as you are quite the prankster back at school. Don't think we don't know," Mrs Potter said. "Now, off to bed," she smiled and gave him another hug.

Harry had the feeling that this was the first time they had done something like this, but they had been asked by Dumbledore. Besides, he didn't want to go anywhere, so he didn't mind really. But he had to play his part.

* * *

James had found Sirius' room. He remembered the one time he'd been there. Somehow he'd managed to sneak in, and up to his best friend. It had been dangerous but so much fun.

They had laughed, and breathed out in joy when they had managed it. They had pulled pranks under the invisibility cloak and made a secret room up at the attic. A secret hideout for Sirius, when he was in deep water.

It was w hole in the floor that you could get through.

James threw himself at the large bed, and looked up at the Gryffindor banner, and the pictures. He stared for a long time up at the picture of the Marauders. He missed them so. All three of them.

Even Peter. He had now heard that he was a traitor, but he couldn't believe it. Peter was a friend, and he would never believe him to be anything else. He missed Sirius, yes there was a Sirius here as well, but he was so different. He was changed, and James knew why.

It was because he'd died. It had broken his friend. Sirius had died at the same moment as he had. He heard a sudden knock on the door.

"James, can I come in?" Sirius asked.

"Sure," was the answer and Sirius opened the door. "You all right, James?" he asked, and sat down without waiting for an answer. "Everyone is worried. They don't know you are James."

They heard steps in the hall, "Harry? Sirius?" Molly Weasly called. "Seems like she followed me, even though we told her not to. Let's get to our secret hideout, shall we?"

* * *

Sirius came at the doorstep the day after, he looked rather upset and irritated. "I can't believe them!?" was the first thing he managed to say, but since Mrs Potter appeared he stopped.

"Sirius, my dear. How are you?" she asked. "OK, I guess," he said not wanting to answer from his heart. "I'll bring you boys some cookies," she smiled and Harry followed Sirius up to his own room.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They were nagging about the letters from Dumbledore. They said it was wrong to pull pranks on Slytherins! The headmaster has never, ever sent a letter home before. He's been so nice that way," Sirius said while moving a hand through his hair in despair.

"Perhaps he felt that you overdid it? That you and James went too far?" Harry suggested. Sirius shook his head, "maybe, but he should think a little about my position! They locked me up in the basement, after yelling at me," he said.

"They haven't locked me up in the basement since first time I returned from Hogwarts!"

"You'll stay won't you?" Harry asked. It was the day before Christmas, and he wanted to celebrate with his godfather. "I'm sorry I can't. Family dinner tomorrow. But I'll stay the night. After all, I ran away."

"You wouldn't know, but this happens about every year. Not this way, but I always run away on the day before Christmas, and the always comes to get me the day after. Kind of a tradition, but I hope they won't come for me this year," he sighed.

"We'll have to do the best out of it, right?" Harry grinned.

"So, how are you doing?" Sirius asked, and pushed his thoughts away from his miserable family life. "Not so great. I don't know these people. They're family, yes, but I don't know them."

Sirius chewed on it, "We should need to get some of James' memories transferred to you, then." He grinned. "How?" Harry asked confused. "By diving into his diary."

"My dad keeps a diary?" he asked. "We both do, but it's special. We write in the same book, and if we touch the pages with our wands it works out just like a pensive." Sirius found a little, black diary in his pocket and opened it.

"A short summary should do," he said and told Harry to touch it with his wand and he so did.

* * *

Remus Lupin sat and stared into a candle. He didn't realise it himself, though. He was thinking about the past. He was thinking about James again. How he, Sirius and himself had done all sorts of pranks. Remus had tried to stop them, but it seemed impossible.

Maybe they shouldn't have told James about his death. To hear that you're dead is never a good thing. He then thought about Harry, he had to be there, back in his own childhood, but he had no memory of him.

Did he really outsmart him? Hadn't Remus seen the truth?

What ever happened, they would get James back again. Back to the time where he could feel happy, and feel like himself. "But we'll have to erase his memories," Remus muttered. "What?" asked Tonks, who sat next to him.

"Oh nothing, just a little lost in thoughts," Remus smiled towards her.

* * *

It was as Sirius had said, his father had come for him the day after. Harry sat on his bed, feeling a bit depressed. It was Christmas Eve, but something was a bit wrong. It was probably the feeling of leaving Sirius to those people.

Harry closed his eyes and remembered the scene from earlier that day…

"_More toast, boys?" asked a smiling Mrs Potter. "No thanks, I'm full," responded Sirius smiling. "But you haven't even touched it, Sirius," she said worried. "I'm not hungry," he smiled at her__, "not even for your cooking."_

_Harry could tell that she was happy for these words. Sirius really knew her well. "What about you James?" she asked. "No I have eaten more than enough," he said, and this was true. _

_Suddenly it knocked on the door. Sirius closed his eyes until Mrs Potter said, "I'll get it."_

_Sirius didn't move, even though he knew that it was his father who had come for him. Harry came out in the hall, and stood behind his grandmother. "I believe my son has run of to your place again, Mrs Potter," Mr Black said calmly, but Harry hated him at once._

"_Yes, Sirius is here," Mrs Potter smiled, pretending to be nice she offered him some tea, "we just finished breakfast, and if you want some…" she was rudely cut off._

"_No thank you," the man said. "Sirius!" he called. _

_Sirius came, he was pale, but his eyes were full of fighting spirit. "You come with me," Mr Black said and took a firm grip around Sirius' wrist. "Running away on the day before Christmas," Mr Black said irritated and dragged his son out of the house._

"_I'll see you later," Sirius whispered and they both apparated._

"James!" his 'mother' called from down stairs. "Dinner!"

It ended up as a nice dinner. They spoke happily, and Harry forgot all about Sirius, and not knowing these people. After seeing James own memories. He felt like he knew these people very well, and he loved them.

He loved them like you can only love your family. Your own flesh and blood. Your own kin.

* * *

Sirius and James had settled things up at their secret hideout. Sirius had started to behave more like his old self, and told stories about Harry. He wanted James to know what kind of a hero his son was.

They talked the whole night, and James ended up falling asleep on top of a big, black dog.

During the Christmas dinner, James was much happier. He helped Fred and George with the pranks on Mrs Weasly, without her knowing of course, and he and Sirius just needed to look at each other to know what the other one was thinking.

"This is how it's supposed to be," James muttered as the dessert was placed on the table.

He missed his parents, but this wasn't so bad. He had friends, and a large family around him that all cared about him, and this was when he knew that even though Harry had grown up without parents he hadn't grown up without love.

He felt less guilty from not being able to see his boy grow up, and he felt more at easy about the future of his only son. The hero of all times.

* * *

**I felt like ending it here. Sorry people, a late update, but seriously, internet has been dead for weeks, and my writing spirit with it. I can only apologise and ask for forgiveness and reviews. Look at this as an early Christmas present from me to all fan fiction readers out there**

**With a promise of a soon update, (after all, it's holidays)**

**Padfoot**

**The Artful Fox**


	7. Memories of the Past

_**Hey, sorry guys. A lot of stuff happening, and**__** I should be doing homework now. My grandaunt just died, my rat died yesterday, I won (Kind of) a music talent show right after a concert in the church and I need some sleep!**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers but also the other readers and the ones who even add me to favourites or alerts:) Honto Arigato! **_

_**Every time it's written in cursive in the middle of the text there is a flashback. One of James' memories that Harry remembers. I didn't want to give them all at once. I'm not Rowling, I assure you. I know it's hard to believe, but it is the truth. Now, Read and Review!**_

**Chapter 7, Memories of the Past**

_James walked down the stairs, he was five years old, but quite tall for the age. It was Christmas morning and he couldn't wait to open the presents. He ran the last bit in eager and entered the living room. _

_A large Christmas tree was the first he saw, and then moved his eyes over to the presents and his parents who had woken up really early to wait form him and prepare breakfast. Everything just for him. _

_James went straight over to the largest of the presents, a long but thin one. It was from his parents. He opened it and was met by his first broom! His own broom! He didn't have to ride together with his dad anymore. He had his own!_

_He ran over and hugged his parents. He was so happy!_

When Harry woke up the next morning he felt a bit sad. The break was over and he would have to go back to Hogwarts. It would be great to see Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily again, but he would miss his grandparents.

After seeing all those memories he'd gotten to know them so well. He had been James, seen though his father's eyes, and had liked it. Loved to have caring parents, but he wasn't James Potter, he was Harry.

He belonged to a younger generation, where Voldemort had already ruined so many lives, including his own. Ruined his own happiness, and the happiness of so many others.

"_I can't wait!" said eleven year old James. "I'm afraid you have to," his father said. "Come on, it's just twenty minutes before we arrive at the station. James still didn't look like he would calm down._

"_Promise me you'll write to us, dear." His mother was nagging about writing. "Mum, I'm a big boy, I don't need to write to you every day, but I promise to respond on your letters, as long as you don't send too often."_

_James said, and the rest of the car ride went quite quickly. _

_He walked out on the station, eager to board the train. "James, not that fast. I want to say goodbye," hi mother called, and he stopped. "Bye, mum." James smiled sweetly. "I'll write. I'll be fine, I promise you. Well, see you around Christmas!" he called, after hugging his parents._

_He left them, and found a compartment where there already were two other boys and a cute girl._

"James, dear, breakfast is ready! Would you please come down when you're ready?" Mrs Potter called from downstairs. "Coming!" Harry replied, and took the stairs in three jumps, just like he remembered James had done.

He sat down by the table. "Ready for school boy?" James' father asked him. "I guess," Harry started to eat. "Don't you and Sirius do to many pranks this year," he said, as he looked over his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"All right, all right." Harry and James's mind had became more like each others. Would he become James if this continued? Harry would need to contact James again. He decided to take a chance.

"Dad, can one send a message to the future?" he asked. Mr potter looked rather surprised, but started to think about it. "Yes, I dare say you could do that."

"Yes?" Harry asked eager.

"You can write a message and place it somewhere where you would find it in the future," Harry jumped up. "That's brilliant!" he shouted and left the room. "What's gotten into him?" asked his grandmother, and shook her head.

"_Hey James, wait up," Sirius called from behind. "What is it, mate?" asked James, who turned. "I've just found a place that's brilliant! Come I'll show you," and with that the two boys ran down the corridors, not stopping before they had reach a wall in an empty hall._

"_Yeah?" asked James. "Look here," Sirius said eager, pulled out his wand and knocked on the wall on five different places. It was like a window had appeared in the hall, not showing trees or mountains like the rest did, but it led to a room._

_Sirius opened it, and jumped in. "Looks like a whole new common room to me," James said. "I know," Sirius said happy. "How did you find this?" asked James, who was a little taken back. _

"_A ghost told me that he'd just fallen through a wall and ended up somewhere odd, and he described it, and told me where it was, so I tried to find out how to get in all afternoon." _

_James looked around, and Harry through his eyes. They saw a room with pillows on the floor. Small tables where placed around, and the whole room had small book cases around, filled with all the spell books one would need._

"_We won't need the library ever again!" shouted James happily and Sirius threw himself down on a pillow. "Come on, let's tell Remus and Peter," he laughed happily. _

James had found the place in second year, Harry knew for sure. Right before he got to know Remus' secret. He could place a note there, and James would hopefully find it in the future. As he parted from his grandparents he felt more eager to get back to school than he'd been for ages.

* * *

Parting from Sirius was probably the hardest thing James had done since he came here. Seeing his friend fall apart again, and feeling lonelier than ever. Nevertheless, he had to go back to Hogwarts to find his way home again.

He hugged the dog farewell and bordered the train together with Hermione and Ron. "James, are you OK?" Hermione asked worried, only met by a, "yeah, sure, why shouldn't I be?"

He wasn't speaking much before they had arrived at Hogwarts. It wasn't until they all were headed for their dorms that James was showing some enthusiasm. "Follow me; I want to show you something."

* * *

Harry ran up the stairs and down the corridors with Sirius after him. Once again Sirius cursed the fact that James, or Harry in this case, was faster than him. It had to be because James was the taller one, a little longer feet was all that was needed to be faster.

"James, wait!" he shouted, rounded a corner and ran straight into his Godson. "Ow, why did you stop?" he asked, but Harry had closed his eyes, searching for the memory. When he opened them he pulled out his wand and knocked on the wall.

"Right…" Sirius muttered, finally understanding where Harry was headed, but not why he had to run there. They both climbed through the window. Harry sat down by one of the Japanese style tables and found quill and parchment in his bag.

He started to write like a lunatic. "Eh, Harry. What are you doing?" Sirius asked, leaning over. "I'm trying to contact James in the future. I'm sure he'll come here and find my letter," Harry said, without looking up.

"You told me that you met him, so why do you need to contact him?" Sirius asked. "Because I know how we can switch back again." Harry grinned and looked up at Sirius. "You can have your best friend back again, and I can finally be me, Harry Potter."

* * *

James knocked on the right places, waited and opened the window. "Sirius found it, but we didn't draw it on the Marauder's map. It wasn't needed, since no one ever come here except us."

The three of them got inside. Ron was first, walking around, falling down on one of the pillows. Hermione sat down b the first table she came to, and suddenly yelled out. "James, there is a letter for you!"

James walked over to her, eager. "Open it!" Ron said, and moved closer towards the others.

"Read it out loud," he said.

"Hi, James. No, Dear Dad," James began, staring up and over to the others. "It's from Harry," Hermione called happily. "Continue," Ron was getting excited. There was news from his best mate, and he wanted to hear them.

"I do not know if this letter reaches you, but it was your dad's idea to leave something, and hope that you would find it in the future. Don't worry, he doesn't know anything. Sirius has shown me your memories, so I know you much better. You'll have to ask Ron and Hermione, because I don't keep a journal."

James stopped again. "I miss my life," he sighed.

"I have an idea about how you can get back. I was in Snape's office, and fell down into the pensive. It was showing a memory with you and your friends, and suddenly we just switched. I think you'll have to do the same thing. Harry."

James looked up. "I have to get into Snape's office."

"How?" asked Hermione. "He kicked you out, remember?" Ron looked like it was the craziest idea ever. "I don't know how. I can ask for potion lessons, sneak in, or… use a polyjuice potion."

"I have a feeling we will have to break into Snape's office whichever idea we choose," Hermione sighed.

* * *

Harry wandered around on the floor. He hoped that James had received the letter. What if it had been taken some other moment on the timeline between him and his father? No, it wouldn't do just wandering around worrying. He wouldn't get to know anyway, because you can't send a letter to the past.

"Hey, Harry, trouble!" Sirius yelled as he came in the door. "What's the matter?" Harry was waiting for the worst. "Quidditch practise in ten minutes," Sirius said, grabbing his broom. "I hope you're good. Really good…" he muttered.

Together the two boys walked down to the pitch. "I'm a seeker," Harry said, "and I have been since the first year," he added, Sirius reacted at this but didn't say anything. "James is everything. I hate to admit it, but he's way better than me in this game," Sirius sighed.

"It's going to be Ok, Sirius. I am a quidditch player, you know that." Harry said walking a little slower. "It's not that. I just wonder if you'll manage to act like James. He has a tendency of letting go of his broom, before catching the snitch. The then gets on it again. Everything just to show off."

* * *

"Hey, Hermione come on, if I look like Malfoy I can get in without anyone commenting it, and I can come up with an excuse for Snape, and…" James said as they walked to the potions class.

"It's just that it takes a month, and we don't have ingredients, and…"

"…we've done it before," Ron finished. "Cool, then you know how to as well. We'll get the stuff, maybe Sirius can help?" They came down to the lesson just in time. Everyone went inside, and James was careful not to be noticed as he sat down in the back.

"We'll learn about dangerous potions today, and how we can prevent a series of painful deaths by using a counter potion." Snape went on and on, James couldn't help but feel tired. This was a boring class.

"Mr Potter!" Snape called and James woke up. "Sleeping in my class are we?" he asked coldly, "of course not, just analysing the information and…" James was cut of. "Go and sit next to Mr Malfoy."

Snape nodded towards the front desk. "I expect you to behave," he said. As James got up he muttered, "Don't think I'll look past this Snivellus," he looked up at Snape. "I'm your teacher Potter, you will have to respect my authority."

James sat down next to Malfoy, and decided to glare at the teacher for the entire lesson. He also made Snape trip once, so he nearly feel to the floor. James simply stuck his foot out in the wrong, or shall we say right, moment. That was his excuse at least, but Snape wanted him to stay behind. Imagine something that unfair!

* * *

"Sirius, James, you're late!" the quidditch captain, yet another Weasly, called. "Sorry, Alex," Sirius said, while whispering "Arthur's little brother." The seventeen-year-old nodded, "I accept, but just because it's the two of you."

They all got on the brooms, "These are really new, aren't they?" Harry sighed. "Looking down at something that could've been one of the school brooms back in his own time. Even now it was lousy and looked cheap."

Sirius grinned, "Your father confiscated your broom," he grinned. "You'll get it by mail." Harry sighed again, "how is it you know this stuff?" he asked, a little envious. "I know a lot happening, that's just how I am."

The boys kicked off the ground and got into the air. "Do some tricks, like stand on the broom, or dive fast. I don't know… improvise," Sirius muttered as he himself flew off. Harry remembered flying moments from the diary.

James and Sirius had been doing it for years, and their style was really different in the air as well as on the ground. Sirius was casual, handsome and charming. James was more cool, rough and brilliant. He was a risk-taker. Harry ruffled his hair, happily. He was flying again.

In short James liked to show off by actually showing off. Sirius preferred the discrete way to get girls. Obviously, both worked brilliantly. Harry would need to adopt that now.

_James threw himself at the broom. He spun around, dived backwards as he slowly stood up, grinning confidently. He got higher over the ground, stepped forwards to tip the broom down, and both of them fell towards the green grass underneath._

_James elegantly spun around in the air, reaching for his broom with one of his legs, as the other fastened around the golden snitch. His leg found the broomstick and they stopped falling. _

_James, hanging upside down, had caught the snitch._

Harry saw Sirius spinning around under him, quite elegantly.

"Hey, guys, we're playing a game towards Huffelpuff, just for fun." Alex Weasly called, "James you'll be a seeker today, we've found a great chaser for the season," he grinned. "Maybe you can show him some techniques."

"I'm not in the mood for that," Harry responded arrogantly.

And thus, the game began.

* * *

"Potter what do you think you're doing?" asked a furious Snape. "Being me, Snivellus," James threw back. The teacher grabbed his collar. "You are not supposed to be your arrogant, egoistic self, Potter," he snarled.

"Well, I can't help it…" James was pushed against the wall. "Oh yes you can, Potter. You just like to show off, not caring about the consequences." Snape and James had a staring competition. James was, to his sorrow, forced to look away. "I can get you expelled if I want to, and I will certainly give you a detention."

"All right, all right. I'll try to be more careful…" Snape shook him, "professor," James muttered. "My office, six sharp," Snape hissed as eh let go of James, who suddenly realised that he'd nearly been lifted from the ground.

"Perfect," he muttered as Snape disappeared. "Even though I wish he was a little less scary…"

* * *

Harry went to sleep that night with a great feeling. He loved quidditch and it had made him feel more like James than he'd done up until now. As Sirius turned in his bed next to Harry, curling himself up like a ball he muttered, "Don't forget your date on Saturday."

Harry jumped, "What date?" he asked, but Sirius had already fallen asleep. How anyone could do that, was really a mystery to him. (A/N: That's what you get from too little sleep. My head just have to hit the pillow, really.)

Harry had now mixed feelings again, happy but also a feeling of expectation and uncertainty. He wanted to know if James had received his letter, but one can't send a letter to the past…

_You can't send a letter to the past…_

_**Hontoni Gommenasai minna-san! **_

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry! It's just too much to cope with.**_

_**A special thanks to everyone that supports me, I'm so happy to have you guys!**_

_**Mata nee,**_

_**The Artful Fox**_

_**Padfoot**_


	8. A Day in the Life of James Potter

A Day in the life of James Potter

_I'm so sorry! Hontoni Gommenasai minna! It feels like I've run from one concert to another and I'm __taking today off from school, since I couldn't cope with it all! (For more details, check my blog…)_

_A while ago I tried to give myself a review, and it worked! I really can't believe it. I was trying only to see if it worked (something it hasn't done before if I'm not mistaken). Sorry Sleepy Neko, I used your name (really like it though. It'd be nice if you'd write a mail address. I'd really like to reply.__)_

_To my faithful reviewers: than you soooo much! I'm such a liar! I'm sorry I haven't updated in AGES. I haven't written anything for a long time. School is taking over ones life and trying to brainwash us. But there's still hope, only it's very faint._

_Well, believe it or not I'm not Rowling. If I was I'd bee writing the full story about the life of the Marauders in stead of focusing on Harry Potter._

**A Day in the life of James Potter**

"That stupid detention," as James had called it the entire day, was now approaching with haste. He tried desperately to make this the opportunity he'd waited for. Could he get into the pensive while being there?

"It's hopeless; he'll stare at me with hawk eyes!" James called out to Ron and Hermione who both jumped out from their studies. Hermione, looking up from her copy of the very exciting book explaining all about old runes and other boring stuff, sighed.

"Well, improvise. You're supposed to be James Potter, right!"

And so it was that James subbed slowly towards Snape's office. He knocked on the door at precise 6 O'clock. But, he'd been standing outside for a minute, just to avoid being early. "Come in," Snape said, and so did James.

"We'll start off with the detention before we have a lesson where you are to block your mind. Dumbledore wanted me to teach this to Harry, the person you are pretending to be right now."

The pensive was on the desk, but James didn't dare to walk over to it. You can't really blame him. If James did go so close to Snape he might get the greasy-hair decease as well!

* * *

"Sirius, I need a word with you," Regulus called after his brother in one of the hallways. "What is it, little brother?" Sighed Sirius a bit teasingly. "Don't take that tone Sirius; you'd never know when I'd got something of importance to tell."

"And?"

Regulus looked into Sirius' eyes. "I've just received an owl from dad. He knows you won't read what he sends to you-" Regulus was interrupted. "So you act like an owl. I have to say you've got a lot of dignity," Sirius said, with a hand through his hair.

"-well," Regulus overheard his brother, "He has threatened to make Mr Potter loose his position in the Ministry."

"Dad is, after all, quite high up, and he'd have the power. I believe he appeals this to you as a choice. If you stay away from Potter, he might decide not to do it. At least that's what I got out from reading it." Regulus finished, "here's the letter," he reached it out, but Sirius didn't take it.

"And what, pray tell me, does that concern me, Regulus?" asked Sirius, leaning arrogantly against a wall. "Because it's your fault! Don't you see that? It's your fault for being friends with Potter. I'm not on your side Sirius, but I don't want to see you hurt like that."

Regulus, who was just nearly as handsome and as tall as his brother, turned. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He walked quickly down the hall to catch up with some other Slytherins.

Sirius suddenly lived up to his name. This was bad, but what could he do? He knew that if he apologised to his father, he would clean up this mess, but he simply couldn't do that. This was tricky, and with James gone. He'd better not tell Harry.

Sirius turned on his heel and walked towards the tower. It was late and he was tired.

* * *

"Why do you have to look at me all the time? It's not like I'm going to disappear in thin air. Or do you find it interesting to look at someone who's cleaning out of horrid glasses with odd and disgusting creatures in them?"

James looked up at Snape again. He hadn't moved at all since last time he looked up. This was really bad, he couldn't get to the pensive, but even worse… it's not like you want Snape to star at you for two hours in a row while you have to put your hands in jars with green stuff with eye balls floating around in it.

"That'll do, Potter," Snape said and rose from his chair. "We'll see how much blocking you know." James was taken by surprise as Snape called a spell. He wasn't familiar with it, and couldn't remember it afterwards.

He lives through his memories. Him, humiliating Snape, hugging his mum, asking Lily out, kissing her by an accident in the first week of school, worrying about Sirius. Reality suddenly came back. "What the…?"

"Surprised, Potter? I just went into your head and saw your memories together with you. And if you can't block me out I'll know your entire life before you leave tonight. If you don't master Occlumency pretty fast, you'll be stuck here for a while Potter!"

James didn't know what to do at first. Snape went on and on, and when Remus' secret was revealed, James just called "Stop!" and so did Snape, but were to cast another spell, but this time James was ready and threw it back at Snape, so he got to see himself and Sirius standing next to each other taunting the person that was now their teacher.

Snape threw off the spell and for some seconds they were standing, facing each other, just staring. Suddenly James made a dash for the door and was gone.

* * *

The next day Sirius wake up as Harry was nagging on him. "What am I to do? All those girls, I'm helpless Sirius. Please, help me!"

"What?" Sirius muttered grumpily as Harry kept shaking him. "Wake up, Sirius!" he called, and the other boy sat up. "All right, all right!" eh called grumpily. "What's this all about?" Sirius rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"You told me I was going on a date, and it's true! This girl, Emily White, said I was going out with her! How can this be?" Harry sat down next to Sirius. His Godfather yawned like a dog, and stretched.

"That's all? I'm going back to sleep…"

"Come on you need to help me!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how to be James Potter!"

"Point taken," Sirius muttered and got up. He took out his wand and pointed it at his messy, morning hair. It turned into its usual self at once.

"You'll be going to The Broomsticks, probably. You'll show off and tell her how pretty she is, and that her and your beauty combined makes you the perfect couple. You'll talk about yourself all day, and dump her when you get back."

Harry looked desperate. "Just say I can't go out with her again!? But that's not nice!"

Sirius sighed. "You're really too much like Evans!"

* * *

The next day James was really pissed off. What was the matter with Snape anyway? Bearing a grudge so many years later. But the memory. It wasn't much fun to just watch yourself hurt someone else.

It wasn't very funny afterwards, when he was alone, parted from Sirius and the others. He'd been strong in quidditch, and so on, but really, humans can't do much by themselves. He was drawing in the book, and had a boring class, as usual.

Class was even worse when the teacher didn't actually teach you anything. Defence Against Dark Arts was even worse than History of Magic. How could anyone manage something like that? Should've gotten a medal or something. How much was this teacher paid?

"Turn to page ten." The teacher, Umbridge, called. "Are you so sure about that!? I really can't believe I'm paying this idiot to tell us to turn the page!" James called, and left the classroom. He slammed the door and ignored the word "Detention!" that hung in the air behind him.

He actually didn't know if his parents were paying for him to go to school. He'd never asked. Well, not the time to think about that! James walked to the tower and sunkinto the sofa in a way that might've gotten even Sirius jealous.

* * *

"I can see why James and Evans should be together. You look like James, but you're a hundred times less arrogant. Which is a problem in this situation really, mate."

Sirius yawned again. "I can't believe you woke me up this early! It's ten o'clock on a Saturday! James wouldn't have been up before after twelve…" Sirius sighed again, and gave Harry the parchment he'd been scribbling on.

"I'll help you out. These are the James rules for dating:

#1Never go out with the same girl twice (unless it's Lily)

#2Give her false hopes (Unless it's Lily)

#3Charm her as best as you can (Especially if it's Lily)

#4Give her a day in her dream (Especially if Lily)

#5Break up with her in at the end of the date (Absolutely not if it's Lily!)"

Sirius grinned at Harry's expressions. "I can't do that! I simply can't!" Harry smoothed his hair nervously. "I don't want to hurt their feelings." Sirius grinned at him. "Oh, come on, you're not hurting their feelings, James are. It's not your fault he's like that!"

Harry sighed.

"Ok, I tell you what. As you're out with the girl… what ever her name was, I'll follow you and helping," Sirius suggested. "How about that?"

Well, how about it? Harry really didn't feel comforted about the thought.

* * *

"Hey, Potter!" two voices called after James as he was walking down the hall for dinner. "Quidditch practise tonight, mate. Tomorrow's the match. You haven't forgotten have you?" Fred and George asked one sentence each.

"No I haven't. I'm looking forward to it!" James forced a grin, and ate dinner in a hurry. He loved Harry's broom. It was so fast and balanced. Just the way he like it!

How two hours could go that slowly he'd never know, but finally the practise came and he flew around on the broom happily. Taking loops and cool tricks. He knew the feeling of the wind in his hair.

The reason he always shuffled in it was to keep the feeling on the ground. Not exactly to show off. It made him comfortable and outgoing, as he was supposed to be. The match the day after would be brilliant!

* * *

All the tips Sirius had given him during breakfast was floating around his head. Don't do this. Don't do that. How can one remember all that? Harry was irritated but decided to do the best out of the day.

"Emily, Hi!" She was a pretty Ravenclaw with dark blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was really pretty and sweet. He couldn't understand how James could harm all this poor girls. He smiled at Emily and they headed towards Hogsmead.

Harry started to talk. "Be ego. You're the point of conversation!" he heard Sirius voice in his head. "What's your quidditch team?" Harry asked her as it was the first he could remember.

She smiled, so sweet it could melt your heart. "As expected from James Potter. To be honest I'm a fan of your play, but I love the canons." Harry laughed, "One of my old friends does to!" He desperately thought about something else to talk of. "Where'd you want to go?"

'_Where's Sirius? Is he following us?'_

Harry thought, looking around. "Three broomsticks, is all right. I'm in need of some butterbeer." They walked along, stopping by honey dukes and got a lot of sweets that Harry paid for. Then they went to The Broomsticks.

They were talking and having fun, but as they sat there Sirius came over to them. "Hey, James!" he called merrily. "I just needed to talk to you for a sec," he said and Harry got up and moved ten feet away from his date.

"You're being too sweet, nice and spaced out. For heaven sake, can't you act more like James? Brag about something, tell her about our Slytherin victories. Get back in there," Sirius finished his short, but affective speech and walked back to the table with Harry.

"Bye, Prongs. Bye Lovely Emily," he smiled charmingly at her and waved. She waved back, and he was gone. Behave like James. "So… where're we heading now?" He asked her, a little more sheepishly than he'd intended it to sound, but he couldn't help it.

* * *

James had really though that the quidditch game was going to be fun. See how mistaken he was. Ron missed on every shot, so the Slytherins got a lot of goals. He'd need to end the match very quickly.

James looked around for the snitch. Nowhere to be seen, but he wouldn't give up. Even though he was distracted from Ron's failing attempts and the crowd singing the horrible song for Ron, he was still James Potter!

He took some tricks and started to circle the pitch.

"There!" Shooting after the golden stripe James grinned with happiness. The game might've been bad but quidditch is fun even though luck's not your side. He suddenly detected Malfoy to his right.

"Piss off, Malfoy. You shouldn't be allowed to even ride a broom!" James speeded up, leaning towards the ground as the snitch dived. Malfoy followed, and James wandered if Malfoy would manage to stop his broom in time or if he'd hit the ground.

James managed to turn after the snitch and it was so he nearly touch the ground. "Skills," James muttered grinningly, and till his great delight he heard a crash behind him. Malfoy had hit the ground.

James' ego was rising. He followed the snitch over the pitch avoiding the bludgers and he caught it, standing on the broom, and then landed with easy, still standing. He could picture Hermione say something like "What a show off," she could remind of Lily sometimes.

* * *

Harry dragged the girl into the quidditch shop, and Sirius waited outside. Harry was too sweet for acting James was the conclusion Sirius had reached. He could never pull it off in the long run. Everyone would notice that something was wrong.

Sirius used one of his favourite tricks that he'd rehearsed a lot of times to make it perfect. He concentrated for a while and suddenly he there were dog ears on his head. It may look odd, but he could hear what Harry was talking about.

"Are you all right, James?" the girl, Sirius had forgotten the name, asked. "Yeah, just a little tired." Harry answered. Sirius nodded, an explanation to why James was suddenly behaving more timidly.

"Oh, well. What would you like to do next?" He asked her. "We can go somewhere where we're more alone. Like the shrieking shack?" she proposed, and he raised his shoulders. "Why ever not?"

They left there and Sirius transformed himself into a dog that followed them.

They went through the town and stood by the fence facing the old, demolished house. Sirius transformed back, hiding behind a large tree. This was boring and Harry was doing a bad job. Sirius sighed. A nice Saturday!

Suddenly he noticed that he wasn't the only one spying on the couple. A large hand grabbed his shoulder from behind and pulled him thirty meters away from Harry and Emily.

* * *

James and Malfoy had started to fight. How the argument had come in on Mrs Weasly he didn't know, but Fred and George was backing him up. The tried to hold each other back as the insults pierced through them one after another.

Their parents, family and blood were pushed down in the mud.

In the end (and all of you HP readers out there would know) it didn't help. All three boys ran over and kicked Malfoy. Beat him so badly they could. The rest of the team tried to stop them, but it was useless.

James broke Draco's noce, and then he heard the words "You're banned from quidditch for the rest of your time at Hogwarts!"

He saw his broom getting carried away. He couldn't help but just stare. "James, mate, it'll be all right!" Ron said loudly. Forgetting he was not supposed to call him James. Well, it didn't matter, did it? No one heard right?

* * *

"What's your problem?" Sirius asked angrily as the other boy let go. Sirius didn't know him. Well, he knew that he was a Hufflepuff in the last year, but what was his name? What was his problem?

"I'm Robert White, Emily's big brother, and I've got a couple of questions for you!"

He was taller and stronger than Sirius. He would have no chance if it came to fist fights, but Sirius had never done anything the muggle way. Even though they were two years apart in magic Sirius would have a fair chance.

"First question," Robert began. "Why the hell are you spying on them?"

Sirius didn't know what to say. If this boy knew that much, might he've seen Sirius with dog ears? He'd been more careful when he transformed, but anyone could have seen him outside that shop.

"Well?" the older boy took one step towards Sirius.

"I was bored and wanted to see how it ended. Anyway it's not a law against it. I'm in my full rights. The truth is… James was a little odd this morning and I'm worried. He's still a little peculiar, see."

Sirius could speak for himself. Being a pure blood had taught him that much. The older boy eyed him. "Question two is… what the hell were those dog ears earlier?" Sirius paled, but pulled himself together.

"A Spell of my invention. It allows you to hear better," he said easily. Nothing in his voice gave him away. "Thirdly, Mr Black," Roger said, spitting out Sirius' name. "Is potter going to ditch my sister? It'll hurt her feelings, see. And I won't allow that!"

The last was more a threat than a question. "Eh… How am I supposed to know!?" Sirius stuttered for the first time.

"Like you don't plan it from before! I don't like people like you Black. Purebloods think they're better than everyone else!" He proclaimed, stepping even closer to Sirius. "I'm not the kind of person you think I am, excuse me."

Sirius started to walk away, but the other boy stopped him, grabbing his arm, and twisting it around his back. This was bad. "Don't talk to me like that. Acting all high and mighty just because I'm a muggle born!"

"What's that got to do with it? You acting like an idiot are more accurate. Leave others out of this!" Sirius kicked him and the boy let go. "Stop this stupidity will you? I'm leaving." Sirius started to walk away from the scene.

"Stop, or what? Your father's coming to kill me? We both know he'd preferred to kill you if he could. I've heard the letters you've been sent. I've met you cousins. I know you're just as them, even though you pretend not to be, Black. Acting won't help you in the end!"

Sirius ran. Behind him the boy yelled: "I'll beat your mate to a pulp if he breaks up with my sister!" This was bad. Really bad. Robert White was captain on the quidditch team. He was really popular. Not a person to cross swords with!

* * *

Draco Malfoy was lying in the hospital wing, thinking about only one thing. Potter. Why had Weasly called Potter James? As far as he knew James Potter was Harry's father. He would have to talk to his father or Snape.

What could this be?

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!**_

_**I'm so terrible sorry. The chapter was short and badly written, but I have hardly written for half a year. You see, 2008 has been a bad year. My friends father has got cancer, my Grandaunt died of cancer, a boy I knew got killed in a car accident, my best mate's rabbit was found killed today (it was probably a dog) and everything is just wrong!**_

_**School is killing me, and I don't know what to do!**_

_**A review would be nice, if you guys are still interested in reading the story….**_

_**So Sorry! Promise a lot of chapters in the end of the Summer Break. I've finally got some time on hand then, see….**_

_**The Artful Fox**_


	9. Good Advice from a Werewolf

The Potters Gets Good Advice from a Werewolf

Harry Potter's not mine. If it was, it'd be about a million new books coming soon!

_**The Potters Gets Good Advice from a Werewolf**__** (and a mission from Snape)**_

Draco was now well again, and up to his own mischief. He knocked on the door to Professor Snape. "Who's it?" asked an irritated voice.

"Draco, Sir." After a come in was heard and the door was opened, Draco finally got to say what he came for. "Professor. I heard Weasley call Potter James and not Harry. What does it mean?" Draco really wanted an answer.

"So you've figured out have you?" Snape muttered. "I know, Draco. Keep it to yourself this is of interest to the Dark Lord himself." Draco nodded and backed out of the room where Snape was seated writing a letter.

Draco would find a way to use this information without coming in the way for the dark lord. He'd take it out on that Potter for breaking his nose!

* * *

"Sirius?" asked as familiar voice and for some reasons Sirius jumped out in surprise. "Sorry Remus!" Sirius sighed. "I'm glad it was only you, and not someone else."

"Who else should I be, Sirius?" asked Remus suspiciously. Sirius cursed inside. Remus could sense that something was wrong. "Who else should I be, Sirius?" Remus asked more threatening.

He'd have to tell the truth. It was not like Remus wouldn't get to know it anyway. "I hate it how you try to be our stand in mother!" Sirius sighed. "James will as usual break up with his date, but this time…"

He hesitated.

"This time her brother actually approached me and said he'd challenge Prongs if his sister gets her heart broken." As Sirius spoke he saw Remus face change to an expression which told Sirius that this was ridiculous.

"I've told you, it would eventually go wrong once."

* * *

James was so depressed after the incident on the quidditch field. He didn't eat, and hardly slept anything. This was bad, Hermione and Ron thought. If it'd been Harry they'd managed to comfort him, but James was different.

They didn't know him that well, and quidditch was obviously his life.

Maybe it was the effect of the loss of quidditch, or maybe it was Umbridge herself that did it, but that night James exclaimed, "I need to get out of the school! I'm going to Hogsmead!"

And when James Potter had decided on something he had really decided on it.

* * *

Harry knew what he had to do. But couldn't face it. He should break up with that sweet girl. "Hey Emily," he called over to her. "Yes?" she stopped in the hallway and went over to him. "I know what you're going to say James, and you know as well as I that it'll be disappointing!"

"How can you talk about honour?"

She was making a scene and it wasn't good. People were already starting to surround them. "Emily, I..." he hadn't even dumped her yet. Seemed like he didn't have to after all.

"You always go on one date with a girl, pretending to love her, but in the end, you just say that it wasn't right. You always say that. Why? Just because you love Evans? There are other girls out there, you know!"

"Like me for instance!" she yelled, then hit him with a real girl slap.

She then ran off, and Harry stood there, nailed to the floor. "Ouch", he muttered. About ten girls took affair at once, and ran over, offering him moral support and handkerchiefs.

"Thank you," he muttered, and about five girls sighed at once.

"If you'll just excuse me." Harry started to make his way out. Walking fast down the hall. Suddenly a girl appeared, one of Lily's friends if we weren't mistaken. "Hey, Potter!" she called over to him and stopped him.

Harry liked her. Maybe because she, just like Lily, weren't suddenly brain-dead when he approached. He knew all the girls at Hogwarts were bright and really cool, the just seemed to... change when he came too close.

"I have to warn you, Potter. I heard that Emily White girl say she'd get her brother beat you up if you left her, which you obviously just did!" She stared into his eyes. "I'd be careful if I were you."

She then turned her heal and walk away again.

Harry called over "thank you!" and suddenly didn't know what to do. Would he be beaten up? He started to walk again, not knowing where he was going.

* * *

The next day was a Sunday and all of them sneaked through the secret passage way and out in the little town. "Why did we have to come along?" asked Hermione a little upset there they wandered under the invisibility cloak.

They manoeuvred themselves out of Honey dukes where James snatched a chocolate frog, (of course leaving behind some money) and they went over to The Broomsticks to get a cup of butterbeer.

"I'm feeling suffocated at school for the first time ever!" James sighed. "It's no fun being Harry, and it's no fun having Umbridge around! I'm sick of this! I'll need to get into Snape's office as soon as possible!"

Hermione sighed. "James it's not that easy. We need a plan first!"

"Did you hear me, Mione? ASAP!" James emptied his cup. Then suddenly he brightened up. "Remus!" he called over the entire bar. The werewolf looked up at him, and grinned too. James ran over to him.

"Hey Mooney, old pal!" Then smirkingly he added, "really meant that part where I said old. You look shabby as usual."

Remus sighed. "Glad to see you to Prongs. How're you doing?"

James sighed, "not to well. I've been banned from quidditch!" And once more Remus sighed. "I think you'll need to get back fairly soon, James." He hinted for them to follow him outside again. "James, I think the past is changing because of you and Harry. What if it becomes completely different and you never even got married to Lily?"

Hermione gasped, "would that mean that Harry would never exist. He'd never stop... You know who!?" Remus shuddered. "I don't know. Maybe someone else would be the chosen one, but we wouldn't know that weren't supposed to be Harry."

Ron, who looked very confused by all of this, started adding two and two together. "so, you're saying that if we don't get Harry and James to switch back soon... Harry won't exist anymore!?"

Remus nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"James, you told me Snape know who you are right?" James nodded, he was starting to be afraid, very afraid. He didn't want to change the past.

"That is bad! He may or may not be a death eater. Dumbledore trusts him of course, and thus I do to, but Severus might tell Voldemort who you are under pain or torture. Voldemort might see straight through him. Then what? James, if Voldemort kills you, there'll never be a Harry Potter to stop him!"

The realisation started to light in James' brain. "Wow... that's really bad..."

"We need a plan to get you back!" Hermione said, her voice trembling, nearly crying. "I don't want Harry to just... disappear!"

* * *

Meanwhile Harry was just trying to do that. Disappear. He hoped that Emily's brother wouldn't start following him yet. He needed to confront Remus or Sirius! Without knowing why he was suddenly standing in the library.

Why? He didn't know. Well, that was not entirely true. Some part of him wanted to find Hermione. She'd solve all his problems, he just knew it. Instead of Hermione, he found Sirius younger brother who was talking to his mother.

Lily was obviously comforting the younger boy. He didn't seem to mind that she was a Gryffindor and a muggle born. "It's OK, Regulus, you don't need to be brave like your brother. You have to live your own life" Harry heard her say.

He suddenly fell deep in love with her. Well, not that kind of love that James obviously felt, but the kind of love you have towards your mother. The strongest love in the world. The one that even saved him from lord Voldemort.

"But he... he could get away. I'm stuck. Well, I don't want to leave either, it's just that... I wish they could be more found of me because I am all the things Sirius isn't to them, but all they care about is using me to make Sirius depressed! It's always about him!" Regulus sobbed.

As Harry tried to take a few steps back and not interrupt, he crashed into a bookshelf, and five books fell on top of him. It was like drawn out of a cartoon. Of course Lily and Regulus looked up. Why wouldn't they.

"Sorry!" Harry said apologising to the librarian, who shushed on him. Regulus got up, took his bag and left past Harry sending him a hateful glance. Lily sighed, as Harry put the books back, and came over to her.

"I'm so sorry! I was looking for Remus, and..."

"Well, he's not here." Lily started to gather her books. "I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to listen, I just got so... startled, that's all. You... talking to Sirius' brother and all." Lily gave him a short, sad smile.

"I've never seen such a sad family. You're a sad person because you lack the most obvious feelings and carefulness, but the Black family is sad in a completely different way. Sirius has an excuse for ending up like a twat, you have none! Coming from a good family and everything." She sighed heavily.

(A/N This is obviously the day where everyone sighs. Including me, that is. But I'm sighing because I've only written about 1600 words, and only four word pages and I feel like updating, but it's not enough. Have pity on me, please!)

For a while they stood there, only looking at each other. A whole minute passed. "I don't understand you Potter. I'm usually quite quick about making out people's characters and reasons for everything, but you behave so stupid for no reason what so ever."

She shook her head, took her bag over her shoulder and left.

* * *

The next few days the trio though like mad on how to get into Snape's office and get James into the pensive. "How!?" James might suddenly yell, as he supposedly did his homework.

"Argh!" He yelled at breakfast when he couldn't handle it anymore! "I need to get back, and I'll just ask Snivelus to send me back!"

James got up and went down to the dungeon. They were having Potions anyway so he wouldn't be late for class if he was talking to the professor teaching it. He stopped outside his office and knocked three times.

"Professor, I need to talk to you!" James said as he entered without even waiting for a "come in" from Snape. "What is it Potter?" Snape looked like a big, disgusting insect had just entered his office. A very good start to it!

_"Hello, Professor. How's it's going?" James asked. "It's such a long time since we really talked together, isn't it?"_

What was wrong with that boy. He got more and more stupid every time Snape laid eyes on him. No wonder he'd eventually get himself killed. James was obviously desperate to behave like that. But why?

Snape had obviously never seen James desperate before. Like the one time Sirius stole his last cauldron cake, or that time when he hadn't even started on a two monthly essay to McGonagall that were to be handed inn two hours later.

_"I hears you've got a pensive and was wondering if I could see some of your memories together with you. Just to remember the good ol' days."_

Severus Snape liked to see Potter this desperate and was curious to who see how far he could go. Would Potter get down on his knees and beg him? Would he do anything for him?

"First you have to do me a little favour," Snape said smirking evilly as usual. If James had known what his thoughts were he would've backed out of the room at once. He knew of course that Snape wouldn't just say yes, but this didn't sound too good.

"I want you to go to the Malfoy manner and get something for me. I forgot it last time I was there, and since you know Draco and all it shouldn't be too difficult now should it? If you can bring back a little red box, with a silver ring in it, which is what I forgot, I might grant you your trip back to the past."

* * *

Sirius had been looking for Harry everywhere. Remus had helped for a while, but since it was a full moon the next day he'd left for the hospital wing.

It's not that Sirius was very miserable not having Harry around. He was more trouble than James was! He really missed James, the one who had brought him to life. One the first train ride they'd been friends, tough Sirius had even told James that his whole family had been to Slytherin.

He decided to head back to the common room. Harry was probably there already, since Sirius hadn't checked there for a while. As he came to the hall where the portrait lay he stopped before he rounded the last corner.

He'd heard the voice of Lily Evans.

"Severus, none of my friends understands why I'm still hanging around you. They dislike you, and after everything I've heard about you... Severus you're the same as every Slytherin! Dark Arts, and mischief. You're not better than Potter and his gang!"

Snape opened his mouth, but Lily lifted a hand.

"It's over. I'm not your friend anymore, Severus. I'm serious this time! Keep to your new found Slytherin ones!" She turned her heal, like she'd done so many times to James, and went inside the Gryffindor tower.

Snape stood there outside, all forlorn.

"But..." he muttered, "I love you!"

Sirius stood completely silent. Was this right? The reason why Snape loathed James was because he also loved Lily. He couldn't believe it! He wouldn't believe it! At least he wouldn't tell anyone.

* * *

He'd wanted James to do it during the Easter Holidays, he was going back to London anyway, so why don't do it then? It would be easy right, just call upon his worst enemy.

This was what Snape'd said, and James hated him for it.

"We're going to HQ during Easter right?" he asked Ron one day. "Yeah, we don't normally but Mum wants to see us as often as possible. Probably because of You Know Who. Besides, Sirius will be there too."

Jippi! James thought. I don't have any excuse not to go. I'll have to get that ring, I just have to give it my best shot! First of all, where was Malfoy Manor?

* * *

Harry sighed. He was going to get beaten to a pulp at first but then he was going home. Why did it always have to be obstacles? He just didn't get it. Always. Always!

Oh, well. At least his visits home were nice, Sirius got paler every day. Just as pale as Remus was right now. When the full moon came, Harry wouldn't be there to help, once again.

Peter was mostly forgotten, he thought as he went to sleep. He's always there but no one pays attention to him at all!

* * *

**So this is it for this time, but I'll post again very soon. We have a long wanted Autumn break, and I'll put school away with its Maths, Science and Music classes (translated into flute lessons) I haven't practised for.**

**I'm late with this chapter I know, but I've been uninterested in fan fictions for a while, but after I finished the Death Note anime I found my way back again! So I've used this evening to write for you all! It's short I know, but I didn't feel like anything missed in this chapter! (Besides it's half past two in the morning, and I'm dying to get some sleep! I even write in English/Norwegian, which means I'm very tired!)**

_**Please**__** (x 100) review**_** if you want to read more soon. I get so excited by reviews that I write like six/seven pages and post at the same day;D**

**Vel, Mata ne!**

**I hope everyone is genki, reading my fanfiction or at least watching Yamada Taro Monogatari like I am at the moment:D**

_Until next chapter_

_The Artful Fox_


	10. The Mission

_This chapter is dedicated to Potterslittlesister who came such a inspiring review that I just had to write (though I'm supposed to practice on my flute, and clean my room. But who cares about that?)_

_A great thanks to everyone that's read my fanfiction! (Since I posted last night I got about three hundred hits or so. Thank everyone!) I just wanted to add that I hate the newest version of Word because all the buttons are on completely different places, and I use ten minutes to find each one again! Argh!_

_I don't own Harry Potter, I supposed. Then I wouldn't have to write Fan fictions about it!_

_**The Mission**_

"Mary, I think I might be in love," Lily said, looking over at one of her friends. "Finally! I hate seeing Potter's disappointed face every time you reject him." Lily laughed, "oh it's not Potter, though I thought I had fallen for him, but no. It's Black."

"Black? Like in Sirius Black!?" Mary was astounded.

"No, silly. I think I might be in love with his younger brother. We were talking last night, and I just felt... I don't know how to describe it." Lily smiled, just that one smile that showed the world that she was in love.

"you're joking, right!? He's a Slytherin! Besides, how did you meet? The Regulus I know would never approach a muggle born, he keeps his distance. Ten feet away or so might be the closest he's ever been to anyone with "unpure" blood."

Lily just sighed. "I feel like picking petals off a flower!" She cried out and hugged a pillow. "Lily you can't be serious!"

* * *

James had started to chew on his nails. Bad habit he'd had when he was about four years old. _If I'm busted, they're going to kill me! _He thought quite often to himself. The Holiday was the morning after and he just couldn't relax.

He had, of course, informed Hermione and Ron about what Snape'd asked him to do. They both thought it to be the most stupid thing they'd ever heard, and didn't want him to go through with it.

Nevertheless, James'd insisted on them helping him, so they all tried to do so. "You could just knock on the door and tell them what you want." Hermione said for the fifth time. "And risk to get killed? Seriously Hermione, I can't do that."

Ron yawned. They'd been on it for hours. "Why don't you just use floo powder?" He asked while stretching. James thought it through before he grinned, "that's it! Thanks Ron!"

The day after they would be on their way back to London, and James hade his plan ready.

* * *

Harry Potter, the boy who lived couldn't sleep. There were so much to think about. Emily's brother for one, and if he'd ever get back to his own time. In short, tonight everything was bothering him! We've all experienced those nights haven't we?

In the end he drifted off into some kind of sleep, but there were only nightmares to come.

* * *

James took one more step towards his doom, focused on the words he was going to say. He let go of the powder, and said: "Malfoy Manor". He started to feel the familiar feeling as he spun around in the fireplace.

He was anxious. Very anxious.

He then tumbled out of a large fireplace into a room with heavy furniture. There were shelf upon shelf with books and the room was luckily enough empty. He looked around but no little, red box were to be found in the room.

"As expected," James sighed, "It wouldn't be that easy!"

He opened the door in the other end of the room and entered a long hallway, only lit by candlesticks. There were dark paintings on the wall, and everything seemed to have a gloomy shadow.

"What do I do? What do I do?" he muttered to himself, as he followed the hallway to the right. He tried to open a couple of doors. One lead down a dark stairway, so he closed it again.

Other rooms were locked, or were only spare rooms. (A/N Only makes me think of Narnia and Mr Thumnus)

He finally came to a different room where he started to look for it. Somehow it reminded him of Sirius' father's study. It had the same dark, heavy desk and the same gloomy style hanging over it. A shiver ran through his spine.

There were books lots of books that filled the walls. Dark books full of dark magic. James had to really concentrate not to change the content in them till sweet fairytales about pink ponies.

He approached the tidy desk to see if there were any signs of Snape's red little box anywhere. There weren't as expected.

James sighed, and dropped down in the chair. He started to wonder if the box existed at all.

Sitting behind such a desk made him feel kingly. A good feeling. He looked over all the things laying in front of him on the dark surface of the table. Lots of sheets of paper, The Daily Prophet of today, a candlestick, and... a bottle and a glass.

A bottle of firewhisky to be precise.

James looked at it. It was like it stared back. Or, kind of more like the imperius curse. Or maybe like Alice in Wonderland. It all sums down to the fact that it was saying: "drink me" to James.

It looked so great. He could see it was an old bottle. Older than any of the ones his father had ever laid his hands on. A good year too if he wasn't mistaken, though he might be mistaken, because he was not very familiar with the concept of alcohol.

Maybe he was coming up with these arguments to convince himself to take a sip. Just taste it. No harm could come of that right?

He opened the bottle, poured some of it into the fine wine glass and drank, quite quick. It was like it burned down his throat! An amazing feeling filled him, and he knew he'd have to drink another glass. And another. Then one more.

* * *

"_Sir, are you still not going to take any affair regarding the matter of James Potter?" Lucius asked his lord. Voldemort the great waved his hand in an elegant matter, just enough to make Malfoy see that he meant no._

"_But My Lord, are we to keep him here forever?" _

_This time Voldemort didn't answer at all. He rose to his feet, and pierced his servant with his eyes. Then he spoke. "I'll kill him myself, if the chance comes, Lucius. But right now he's under the protection of Albus Dumbledore."_

_Voldemort closed his eyes and recalled the memory of the night when he killed the Potters. Remembering what great power he'd felt when he saw James Potter coming towards him, wandless and unprepared to take him on._

_The greatness welling over him, when he could bend the young man down to the ground in total pain by just one flick of his wand, knowing he had all the time in the world to enjoy his own actions towards his final goal, killing Harry Potter._

Harry Potter woke up, suddenly, breathing heavily, recalling the dream. He'd never seen his father twist in pain before. Yes, he'd seen them die, he'd heard his mother scream, but never had he been Voldemort, and never had he done it himself.

What was Voldemort up to?

He closed his eyes for a little while, before he opened them properly. Sirius was sitting by his bed, smiling weakly at him. "I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping I see," he said to Harry.

Harry got up, and sat now with his legs outside the bed, nearly touching the icy floor. "Want to talk about it?" he asked Sirius. "Only if you want to talk about your dream." Harry nodded, he knew it was always important to talk about ones fears, and who was better to tell than Sirius?

Together they went down, and outside in the school park.

"You first," Harry said, and looked at Sirius, who smiled weakly. They started to walk around the lake, which was shining brightly in the moon light.

"I actually dreamed about my father and the first time when he tortured me as a child. I must've been between my first and second grade, because I remember he hated me for being a Gryffindor. He actually used the crucciatus curse on me."

Harry's eyes grew big. Sirius had said it was the first time. Did this mean it'd happened again?

"What about you, Harry? I would've known why James would have nightmares. He usually dreams about losing a quidditch match or waking up looking like Snape."

Harry grinned, but it switched quickly over into seriousness. "I dreamt about Voldemort. He said something about my father, and he recalled the night when my parents were killed. I sort of shared the memory with him."

Harry didn't even remember if he'd told Sirius they were dead back in his own time, but didn't care anymore. He felt a total emptiness fill him. To his surprise Sirius gave him a hug, and then looked him into his eyes. "You've got me, and you've got Remus, alright? You're not alone."

"Thanks Sirius!" Harry said, really meaning it.

"Hey, what are godfathers for? Well, we should head back. I'm starting to smell breakfast, and I'm still in my pyjamas."

* * *

Draco Malfoy had decided to mention the Potter thing to his father. He couldn't settle with Snape's words, and needed to tell someone else. He'd just reached his father's office, where there was a high chance he might be. He lifted his fist, knocked three times and entered.

At first, Draco couldn't believe his eyes.

Harry Potter, or was he James Potter, the suspicion only grew by the minute, was dancing around singing his own theme music. (A/N Picture him shouting the Harry Potter theme). Draco closed his eyes, counted to ten, pinched himself hard in his arm and opened them again.

Potter was still there. This wasn't a dream, and he was probably not hallucinating either.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked the other boy with authority in his voice. "Hi, cousin Malfoy! Care for some Fire (hick) whisky?" James, as Draco assumed he was, asked him, taking a few shaky steps towards him.

What should he do?

What _should_ he do? Call for help? No, if any of the maids, house elves or his father came, then what? Would he be blamed? It was probably best to hide Potter, for now. He'd have to send him back home somehow, without anyone noticing.

"Wanna danch?" James asked.

Draco, shook his head in disbelief. "Come on, Lucius, you remember your old pal James, right?" That settled it, he really was James Potter. He really was here too, and worst of all, he was drunk.

Draco could hear his father's heavy steps out in the hall.

* * *

When they got out of the great hall after breakfast the quartet was met by around ten big Huflepuff boys and in the lead was Robert White, Emily's brother. They showed the Marauders out of the door and out into the park.

"You're finished, Potter."

Harry looked around at Sirius, Remus and Peter. Sirius was determent but Remus was still pale after the previous full moon, and Peter was trembling. This wasn't going to be a nice fight.

All fourteen boys got their wands out. Sirius was there first, hanging boys upside down in the air already, Remus was also quick, and knew the spells needed to fight. True, he might be against fighting but when you're helping someone it's a different matter.

Harry started to hex people as well, but his main target was Robert. They were duelling to the end it seemed. Harry's teeth got very big, like a rabbits teeth, as Robert friendly pointed out, which earned him a pig's tale.

Harry ended up with rabbit ears that matched his teeth, while the other boy got a pig's snout and became very pink all over, which obviously earned Harry purple hair. At last they managed to disarm each other, both at the same time.

Their wands lay ten meters away from them, but that didn't stop the fight. They ended up in a bloody, muggle styled fist fight. Peter was stunned on the ground, Sirius was, just like Harry, rolling around fist-fighting, and Remus was down on the ground like Peter, unable to get up again.

Harry's nose was bleeding, but he felt like he could do this. They were rolling around on the grass, and Harry noticed Sirius being laid to the ground by two strong Huflepuffs. That meant it was only him and Robert left, right?

Suddenly they'd reached the edge of the lake, and both fell in. Of course, Professor McGonagall came at that precise moment. Harry got up, bleeding badly from his nose, soaking wet and his whole body hurt, including his new rabbit ears, but he had kept his pride!

Twenty girls or so ran over to offer him help and handkerchiefs and giving him his wand. He smiled a sweet "thank you" to them all.

"You, get to the hospital wing!" McGonagall barked to the boys who'd gotten hurt. They got up and went up to the nurse who'd be angry at them for giving her so much work just from a fight. It couldn't be helped.

"I would've expected more from you all!"

* * *

Draco managed, just in time, to get James behind one of the book shelves and into a secret passageway. Draco held his hand in front of James' mouth, and begged he'd keep silent. He nearly did.

James was dragged further into the passage and through a portrait out into the hall. Unfortunately for Draco his father had decided to leave his study again and walk down this exact hall, right now!

He stopped to think, and then suddenly realised he'd let go of James. He, on the other hand, was walking towards Draco's father. "Lily?" he called. "Lily is that you?" James could see Mr Malfoy over there, but he obviously mistook him for being Lily. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Well, you couldn't blame him. Lucius Malfoy did have quite long hair!

Luckily the butler just called for Mr Malfoy. "Sir, your guests have arrived. Will you meet them in the living room?" Lucius turned, just as James closed up behind him.

Draco seized the chance to grab him, and lead him back to his own bedroom.

He would need to find a spell that would get Potter sober. He had to find one. Draco closed his door properly and went over to his book shelf (A/N: I feel so sorry for Draco. He can't just google what he wants to find. He has to search through books! I always google my spells!)

At last Draco saw something that might work. He cast the spell on James, who'd been singing the whole time. Suddenly James fell to the floor, sleeping very heavily.

A sharp knock on the door made Draco jump out in surprise. "Young master, dinner."

He had to leave the sleeping Potter like this in his room. Draco entered the dining hall were his aunt Bellatrix, uncle Rudolphus and the families of Crab and Goyle were already sitting. Draco slide down into his seat, listening to the conversation going on.

* * *

Mary, Lily's friend was walking around day dreaming as usual about cute boys. Potter was destined for Lily but Sirius was not. He was her perfect prince in every way.

Somehow she thought he might be a prince from the past coming to this time to find true love, or escape a faith worse than death. He had probably got ten servants, a white horse, a big house, lots of money, and if she'd just marry him, she would be a real lady!

"Mary! Mary!" Lily was shaking her.

"What!?" Mary was a bit tense. Lily had, after all, woken her from her perfect daydream! Lily looked at her. "First thing, you were talking out loud to yourself, and secondly your prince charming just ended up in the hospital wing after being involved in a fight.

Mary rose to her feet, obviously already headed out to find her prince. Lily caught up with her and started to share her plans with her friend.

"Mary, I want to help Regulus! I want to go home to him during the break, and talk to his parents. At least seeing how he's treated. I want to help!"

"Lils, you might get killed, right?" Mary looked serious as she said this. Scary serious.

"I won't get killed, Mary. I'll come up with a plan. Whatever it takes!"

* * *

_"Sirius?" James called through the darkness. Where the hell was he? He could suddenly see Sirius, hugging a boy who looked just like James himself, in an fatherly way. Seeing them walk around the lake. Hearing them laugh. Why weren't he there? Where was he? He could become a philosofe with all these questions!_

_Suddenly the scene in fron of him changed._

_This time it was one of his own memories. He was lifting Snape up in the air. Making fun out of him, taunting him. He tried to impress Evans, he was being himself. James bit his lip. 'Wonder if I can help being like that?' he thought. Maybe it's my form of a protecting shield? _

_Someting pushed him with full force down in the deep. He would drown, surely! There were no escaping death now._

James woke up, all confused. Where was he?

He looked around. This place was strangely unfamiliar to him. He went out the door, down some halls, and decided to try this door to his right. It smelt good. Sirius would probably have agreed by saying something along the lines of: "Always follow your nose." Was it a good idea? He tried to open the door carefully but the after effects of the alcohol were still there, and he stumbled into the room.

There were, of course a lot of people present in the room.

Many people James only knew as: death eaters!

Lucius Malfoy grinned. One thing was certain, Potter was no longer under the protection of Albus Dumbledore!

_**Dun Dun Duuuuuuun **_

_**(OkayOkay, a little cliffhanger, right? A small one?)**_

_What do you think?_

_This was longer than the last one, and it's only five minutes past one. I'm improving. (Especially since I've written this whole chapter tonight)_

_I thank you so much for reading, and for those of you who give me reviews I'm ever grateful! It could make me happy for days getting just one short, positive review!_

_So please consider pressing the button underneath, and write something. Anything. One or two positve words are enough to fill my days with happiness! _

_Until next time!_

_The Artful Fox_

_Keep on enjoying your Holidays, as I am for those of you who are so lucky to have them that is..._


	11. A Black melody

_It's one week to the Christmas break, and I'm sitting here with my PC and my new book. Not wanting to read the last two fairytales yet. It's so sad to finish another Rowling books, and the Tales of Beedle the Bard is an excellent book! I'm surfing the PC, without internet! What do I do then? I write… It's such a long time since last time. (I only write in holidays though. Last time it was the Autumn break.)_

_By the by, readers. I'm soooo sorry that there are breaks hither and thither in the story, but it suits me well…. I can't remember how many Christmas breaks I've written about, but at least I can say that I've never written about Easter before! (Right?)_

_**----- This top part was written during the Christmas break, now it's Easter. Serisously. Time is flying away from me. Like the Ticking Crocodile of Peter Pan!! **_

**My hand aches like hell (too much PC typing and piano playing I guess…), but since I got a lot of reviews from **_**bill560682**_** I'm going to update!! **

**(See… reviews do help me! I haven't written for months but a bunch of reviews set me going. I'm going to fix this mess of a fic, just you wait and see!) **

**_Chapter 11- A Black melody_**

James panicked. Of course he panicked. Tell me… if you'd been in his situation what would you've done? You can't blame him right? This was not a proud moment for poor James, but as he looked at all the Death Eaters he realised the wisest thing would be to get away.

He ran down the hall and rushed into a room. Luckily there was a fireplace, or this could've been the last thing James Potter had ever done. With floo-powder in his hand, he yelled the first place he could think of: "Grimaulds place 12!"

* * *

Lily wasn't serious about _loving_ Regulus (the truth is that she simply couldn't sort out her feelings). She just wanted to help him, but to get her friend understand that she had to tell her it was love. Sometimes Mary didn't understand anything else than love.

This was more like loving a little brother.

She couldn't just visit him at home but she could at least talk to him, right?

* * *

James was trembling as he entered the kitchen in Sirius' parents' house. He had been surprised, but now he was starting to gain his old self back. "Pøh, I could've fought those easily, it was just too surprising, that's all!" he said out loud.

"Did anything happen?" asked a familiar voice. Slippery and pure evil. It was Snivelus Snape, sitting there, grinning. "This is your fault, you grease ball," James yelled at him. "There was no object of yours in that house!"

"Bravo, took you long enough to figure…" Snape said calmly. "But I'll warn you, Potter! I'll not let you near any pensive anytime soon," Snape laughed a little bit at this, and got to his feet. "I'll be leaving you. Black is upstairs talking to Tonks."

As he was about to leave the room he said: "I'll never let you go back. History will be changed and you will not marry Lily Evans, nor make my life a hell!" Then he left, and James was standing behind, biting his lip.

* * *

Harry Potter (A/N: somehow I just like looking at that name as a whole. It is just… such a good way of putting letters together!) had woken up, and had now very few bruises. Sirius, who somehow got out of most situations looking like he'd never been involved sat next to his bed.

"All right, mate?" he asked, and grinned. "I got a letter from my father though. My cousins are getting married this summer, so I'll have to go back to the lot with the Hairy Hearts!" (A/N: Look who's just read The Tales of Beedle the Bard!)

"I'm sorry Sirius, but you can come and visit me and my grandparents! You're always welcome!" Harry really wanted to see them again himself.

* * *

Lily wanted to learn more about Regulus Black. She thought for one second about asking Sirius. But then again, he could be such an idiot sometimes. But who else was there?

She'd been thinking about that for a while, until she realised that Sirius had one other relative at Hogwarts who was not so bad. Andromeda Black was a Ravenclaw, deeply in love with a muggle-born.

Surely, she'd want to help her cousin!

Lily had found her outside by the lake all alone one day. _Perfect!_ Lily'd thought and had gone straight over to ask. At first she didn't want to tell her anything, but then…

* * *

After an evening consisting of eating sweets and playing exploding snap (and even some chess because Remus wanted to) they were all quite happy. Right now they were just talking (girls and pranks as main subjects….), and joking around.

Peter dragged forth a muggle device (imagine a gameboy or a PSP), and started playing. It wouldn't normally have worked at all around Hogwarts or anything, but Remus, who is, as we know, very smart, managed to make the potion that makes it work at Hogwarts. (A/N: It's complicated. I don't bother to explain, just visit JKR's site.)

Sirius had been fascinated from day one, but he didn't get the hang of it, even though he'd tried a couple of times. "Muggles are odd! Imagine throwing away all their life to play a stupid game where small people are running around beating others and taking money!"

"You're only irritated since you don't understand it. We can look through you, Sirius," Harry said. He was, after all, a little more used to muggle stuff than Sirius.

Sirius found his watch in his pocket and looked upon it, and then yawned, very dog-like. "It's getting late…" Remus was more interested in the device itself, than the actual time. "I simply love your watch, Padfoot."

Sirius gave a dog-like sound. "It has my family crest on it. Was given it by my grandfather Arcturus for Christmas some years ago."

"We'll think about something else for a while, mate," Harry said and switched quickly to Quidditch, and how the Magpies (A/N: my fav. British team! But I've got to stick to the Karasjok Kites in the Cups) had won over the Chudly canons Again, and that it wasn't very unexpected! (A/N: they never win anything after all:)

This cheered Sirius up, since Remus liked the Chudly canons, a lot, even though they always loose!

* * *

Lily and Andromeda sat down by the water and Lily tried to find the right words. "What… I mean… could you tell me a little bit more about your upbringing. I want to help Regulus Black out of his misery."

Andromeda was first taken back by Lily. She suddenly remembered something Sirius had told her about this girl. 'She sees something in everyone. She helps people who needs it, and has such an overwhelming kindness….'

"Well… there's not much to tell I'm afraid. You said you wanted to help Regulus? The thing is… Sirius managed to get out of it all. He was fed up with people telling him not to like this and to hate that. Some day it all turned around and he decided to become a Gryffindor.

Regulus was too afraid to do the same. He saw what had happened to Sirius when he returned from Hogwarts the first time, and he was scared. He actually told me all about it. So even though he wished he was all brave like Sirius he couldn't be so.

He has a kind hart too, and I told him that if he just tried to make friends with people and getting a life outside of home he could share the happiness that Sirius had found. One of the problems was that he's never managed to get friends easily.

Somehow… he always becomes arrogant and so on, though he doesn't mean it. Kind of difficult to explain, I'm sorry…" Andromeda smiled her sweetest smile at Lily. "I've got to go. Ted's here…" she got to her feet and said goodbye.

"Thank you!" Lily called after her.

This was interesting. A friend, huh?

* * *

James had returned to Hogwarts again, and was angry. Angry at Snape. Angry at Umbridge. "Die, Umbitch, die!" he called out. Suddenly someone had opened a shelf full of new, brightly glowing candles. Or was it even those muggle devices? Or a wand?

Anyways... something was lit inside his head, and he wanted to do something about this new idea. It was an idea to fight Umbridge away. He needed the Toad away so he could focus on Snivelus.

"Fred, George!" he called and told them all about his new idea.

"Don't let Hermione hear you. She'll expel you," they grinned. "It's settled then?" James asked. "Sure, we'll need some time to prepare. And you can't get Harry expelled. Think of something. It's not a trouble for us, we're seventh graders and won't need grades anyways."

James thought about this for a while. A way not to get caught. It'd be very hard indeed. A real challenge for the best prankster Hogwarts had ever seen!

* * *

Lily approached Regulus where he sat underneath the large tree in the school park and read a book. She didn't recognise the book, but from the black cover she understood that it couldn't be a very merry one.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked him.

He looked up. Such deep, black eyes. It was like staring down into the darkest ocean. Like getting lost in a forest. Those eyes that hid so many dark secrets, she just wished… "What do you want?" her thoughts were interrupted by his sharp, cold voice.

"I just wanted to talk to you. You… ehm… seemed so lonely."

He gave her a confused but determined look. There was something in his expression she couldn't quite put her finger on. "We're all lonely, Miss Evans. In one way or the other. Even my brother is lonely."

"Sirius? I couldn't imagine him being lonely for a second!" Lily exclaimed smiling by the mere thought of it.

"Then you're sadly mistaken. Even though we're not close I do understand him very well. He's lonely amongst his friends because they've got a proper, loving family. Unlike… us." He looked away, ashamed of saying these things.

"But, his friends do help him, right. Do you have any friends that are there for you?" Lily asked as careful as she could. Even so her question was met by a sudden reaction by Regulus. He jumped up from the ground, picked up his stuff and left.

"Wait! Please, Black, I didn't mean it like that."

He turned on his heels. "Then what did you mean Miss Evans? Do you say you didn't mean to insult me by insinuating I don't have any friends? Or was your real target just to get information out of me so you could get closer to my perfect brother?"

"Nothing of that sort, I just wanted to be your friend," Lily said helplessly.

"I don't need any friends. At least no one like you. A mudblood like you. A Gryffindor on top of it. Mingling with bloodtraitors! It's a disgrace to Hogwarts and to the entire magical world that people like you is permitted to learn magic. Filth like you, I wouldn't even manage to call you a lady. Pretending to care about others! Messing around in their life…."

He stopped and sighed. "I have nothing further to say. Goodbye Miss Evans!"

* * *

"James, I need to speak to you," Remus came up to talk to Harry. "and Sirius for that matter. He's involved too…" They walked out of the common room. "Have you seen him lately?" Remus asked.

"Actually, I was following his moves on the map. He's in the room of requirement. What he's doing there is beyond me." Harry said, placing a hand in his hair. "We'll go and find out," Remus smiled kindly.

Some people grin, while some people just smile. A grin is wider, brighter and more carefree. Maybe sometimes a little vicious. But smiles can also be happy, but they are, as far as a description goes, more sad, or comforting. These kind of smiles Remus Lupin possessed.

Harry was interrupted in his thoughts when they reached the hall on the eight floor. "I think I know what he wished for," Remus said and started walking, turning, walking, turning…

A door appeared and they went inside. "A piano?" Harry asked.

Remus turned towards him. "You didn't know Sirius played did you Harry?" he said. "No, I… wait a second. You called me Harry?" he stared at Remus for a moment. "Oh come on, I'm brighter than Sirius after all. Give me some credit."

"How long have you known?" Harry asked.

"I believe before Sirius ever realised. Though he's doglike, he doesn't rely much on smelling. I do." Remus smiled at him. One of those half happy, half sad smiles.

They were walking towards a grand piano. Sirius was playing very passionately, and didn't seem to have noticed them. "What are you playing?" Remus asked. Sirius just continued on the sad piece, but spoke: "It's called Kiss the Rain and is written by a Korean composer and pianist called Yiruma."

The sad, but beautiful song got to an end and Sirius turned. "I may not know much about muggles but their music I know a little of," he smiled. "And no, Remus I do not rely on my sense of smelling. However I'm quite proud of my ears."

"You heard everything then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and it didn't surprise me you know it all, Moony. You're a very smart boy." Sirius grinned.

* * *

James sat punching a chair thinking about Snape. Oh, how he hated him! He was trying to come up with some great plan to sneak murder him, but seeing as he was a teacher now it would be very hard. When he came back to his own time he would…

He punched the chair extra hard again. He sighed heavily and lay down on one of the sofas next to Fred and Geroge.

"Now why no one has ever mass murdered the Slytherins is beyond me. It's not like it would be hard to do at all! You sneak into their common room late at night and put silencing spells around their beds and then murder them.

Then you drag their bodies into the common room and stage an internal house war. And make sure you use the dead student's wands to cover the room in spell fire.

Then you just have to clean up the dorms and have someone erase your memory of the fact you killed them and you get away with murder!" James cried out. (All credits to my fantastic reviewer: _bill560682_)

All this James said without even breathing once.

"He's gone mental, right?" Fred and George asked each other.

* * *

Later that evening after everyone else had gone to bed Lily just couldn't sleep. Her attempt to talk to Regulus and become his friend had turned out so very wrong. She had touched some nerves she shouldn't have touched and she knew that, but…

Those words!

She gave up trying to sleep and went down into the common room. She cuddled up into the chair in front of the fire and started to cry. She was sobbing louder than she should in the silence, and that was probably why she didn't notice the other person in the room.

"Why're you crying?" someone asked.

She jumped out and met Harry's green eyes, the ones that so perfectly mirrored her own. "What're you..?"

"Lily, why are you crying?" Harry asked again. He wanted to know. He sat down next to her in the large chair. "You can tell me, Lily. I'm not a bad guy like you think I am." He started playing lovingly with her hair.

Lily choked out: "I just wanted to help!" and then she placed her head on Harry's shoulder and started to cry again. He didn't know why she cried, but he liked to sit there and comfort her, even though the scene was very upside-down.

When should a son ever hold around his dead mother and comfort her?

**_Right, so I promissed didn't I?_**

**_Well... a new chapter. Originally I wanted to post yesterday evening, but it didn't work for some reason. Some problems on FF i guess. So I posted now in my French lesson. _**

**_So long,_**

**_The Artful Fox_**

**_Padfoot_**

**_JRL_**


	12. Lily Evans Helps Out

Thanks to bill560682 for telling me that I'd gotten some uploading errors. Chapter 12 was for some reason replaced with chapter 13... But it's all fixed now!

**Okay. I'm SO sorry, for never updating. And don't think I've forgotten you, my dear readers. It's just that I don't have any time on my hand. Well, this is what you get from choosing music and normal subject, when they don't even have in your town. So I'm taking the train. **

**A lot is always happening, good and bad, but I'm in a good period right now :) And we've finally got our autumn break! So here you are. This is for all of you who either reviewed, favourite or added me to your story alert lists. You don't know how much you inspire me! **

_**Chapter 12 – Lily Evans Helps Out**_

Remus Lupin sat reading one of his school books, studying calmly in the empty common room. It was the night before the full moon and though his friends had really wanted to stay up with him he ordered them not to do so.

"You'll get tired enough as it is tomorrow. Why not get some sleep now?"

He managed to talk them into it. Sirius would fall asleep during the next night's "expedition" if he didn't sleep now. And Harry, who was probably just like James, would be so grumpy one could hardly stand it. No, they had to sleep properly before the night of the full moon.

He should probably have listened to his own advice but he always had the most terrible nightmares the night before the night. He dreamt about killing people, biting them. Biting his friends… A great shiver went through his spine.

"Remus, are you all right?" Lily Evans asked suddenly.

He was perfectly startled. "Lily, I didn't see you coming," he said. "No, because you were away inside your head. I have no idea what you were thinking, but it didn't look pleasant."

"What is troubling you Remus?" Lily asked him. He started to invent his: ' nothing's wrong' speech but Lily interrupted him.

"Remus I know about… your secret," Lily hesitated. "I have known for quite a while now, but I didn't want to say anything. Don't worry, I won't use it against you."

Remus' eyes had become wet with tears. It was all so sudden…

"I know this can't be very easy for you to face, but I want you to know that I'm there for you and…" Lily shut up and just looked at Remus. They were silent for a while, she was waiting for him to compose his himself.

"Aren't you scared?"

She smiled a sweet and truthful smile, "no I am not."

"Don't you hate me for what I am? I'm a monster!"

"Then you're a beautiful one, Remus. I do not hate you, for something that is not your fault. You are you, Remus. And you're always kind to everyone. Please share your thoughts with me." She focused her bright green eyes on his golden eyes, and he saw the sincerity in her words.

"Ok, I'll tell you a little more about it," Remus started, and she nodded. "I grew up on the country where there were fields and forests. It was a happy childhood until I ran into the werewolves. There were two men and a woman in their little pack."

"They had decided to move into the forest next to my house, and when the full moon came the biggest and most blood thirsty werewolf ever imaginable wanted a new pray. So he placed himself by the house and when he transformed he attacked what was closest to him…. Me"

Lily looked at him with horrified eyes.

"Oh, Remus I'm so, so sorry!" She gave him a hug.

"I've never told my secret to anyone, but Sirius and James figured out themselves, and so did you! You people…" he smiled weakly.

"I understand why you didn't tell us, but nevertheless it's easier when the people around you can support you." Lily was glad she had confronted him with it. She knew that James and Sirius knew.

"But Lily…" Remus started, lingering a little on it, working to formulate it. "Yes!" she asked very eagerly. "Am I very different?" he asked her.

She was a little startled. Why had he asked _her_ the question? Maybe he didn't want to trouble his friends with such a question? Or maybe it was easier to talk to a girl?

"No, Remus. You're perfectly normal. Just a little fragile, it's a heavy burden what you're carrying," she said thoughtfully.

They sat together until morning.

0000000000000000000

James was stuck in yet another of Snape's lessons. How can one have that many potions lessons? Was there something wrong with this school? James sighed both loud and mentally. Snape was talking about some potion that was good for nothing what so ever!

James started to remember all the times he'd seen Snape together with Lily.

Didn't they use to be some kind of childhood friends? The mere thought made him sick.

But on that first day to Hogwarts they'd been sitting together and talking, and seemed to know each other. What if the entire reason why Snape hates me is actually because I like Lily too?

James laughed for himself. "And he knows there's no way he could win her heart!" he muttered, and started making his potion.

000000000000000

_Sirius was seven years old and wearing his finest dress robes. His mother was talking to him, telling_ _him everything that he was supposed to do, or not to do._

_"Sirius, my dear. You're the heir to the Black family now. You will not behave in an inappropriate manner anymore, you understand?" His mother was fixing his collar and tie. _

_"Yes Mum."_

_"Do not address with me in that manner anymore, Sirius. Use Mother or Ma'am."_

_"Yes… mother."_

_"And you'll not address your father with words like dad or daddy, as you've done until now. When he speaks to you always use the word 'sir'. It's very important that you remember this Sirius, do you hear me?"_

_"Yes mother," little Sirius said with a voice thick with tears. _

_"And you'll never ever, under any circumstances talk to muggles, mudbloods or blood traitors. Remember that well. And never show your weaknesses! You're blood is pure, and you better remember it!"_

Sirius fell out of his bed. Harry was standing over him. "you alright!"

"Yeah… well… not exactly." Sirius muttered.

"What did you dream about?" Harry asked, giving Sirius a hand so he could get back up on his feet.

"The morning after my older brother died. His name was Algol, and he was supposed to be the Black heir. But he was ill, and they couldn't save him. Suddenly everything was my problem and everyone wanted me to be great in everything."

Sirius sighed. "Needless to say, I couldn't live up t the expectations and when I ended up in Gryffindor, the disappointment was complete."

Sirius told Harry the entire dream in detail then.

Harry had always thought it was horrible to be raised by muggles, like his aunt and uncle, but these people seemed worse.

"Did you really have to say _Sir _to your dad?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Yes, and I still do," Sirius laid back down on the bed. "I want to run away. But they are my family. And I couldn't do this to my little brother either."

"True." Harry answered and started chewing on what Sirius had told him.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Harry went down to breakfast early, and without Sirius. He thought he needed some more sleep. As he was about to round a corner he heard some voices talking. One slippery and one beautiful. Snape and Lily?

He looked around the corner, and as he'd thought, it was them.

"Severus, you make this so hard for me!" Lily said, with a voice thick of tears. "You're hanging out with those… friends of yours, and calling me a mudblood, but still you want to be my friend? I can't do that, Severus."

"But… Lily. I didn't mean to call you a mudblood! It's expected of me as a Slytherin. And if you don't want to be my friend…" Snape stottered.

"Then what? You're just afraid of James Potter! You're making allies so you can destroy him, I've heard. What's your problem! Why can't you and Potter just make up? I know he began, but you're making it too easy for him to continue." Lily was angry now.

Snape decided to take his leave. He rushed down the hall.

Harry came forth, and saw Lily cry. "Mum?" he muttered. "Lily!" He said out louder. "Are you alright?" He went over and laid a hand over her shoulders. She buried her face into his chest.

After a couple of minutes she stepped away. "Sorry, Potter. You shouldn't see me like this."

"What was that about?" Harry asked. "What are you and professor Snape arguing about?"

Lily said: "We used to be friends, but he's making everything so complicated."

Then she looked up, "Why did you call him professor Snape?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

Hermione slammed a book in front of James. "What's this?" he asked her. "Can't you read? It's a copy of: 'Magical Time Accidents – Causes and What to Do'". She started looking through the book. "Most accidents are with potions and Time Turners. Not much about Pensives."

"Not very odd." James snorted.

"Try telling me what happened once more," Hermione asked.

"Ok, I was out on the grounds… bullying Snape, when I suddenly stood in Snape's office." James said, a little embarrassed, it doesn't sound great when you say: Bullied, after all.

"AH!" Hermione exclaimed. "Maybe this isn't about you and Harry, but about Snape?"

James looked lost.

"Think about it. It was him being bullied and his memory. I can't explain but… maybe you have to become friends with him?"

The Daily Prophet just arrived with Hedvig. In large friendly letters on the front page it stood: "What's Harry Potter up to, and who is he really?" an interview with Dolores Umbridge.

"Is it possible!" James asked angrily.

Hermione snickered, "What did you expect? And anyways… Did you know that Dolor means painful in Latin? Her name's Dolores."

James read a couple of lines.

_Not only is Potter still claiming that the dark lord is back, but he's making the life so much harder for me as a professor in this school. I think Potter might have a grudge against the ministry._

James sighed angrily. Further down the page it stood:

_…what more can you expect from someone with such a traumatic background. I think he might actually be disturbed from all of this. With all this attention, his parents dead, growing up with muggles. Maybe we should send him to St. Mungo?_

James actually started chewing on the paper.

"I'm going to get her!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"James?" Lily said, while placing a hand on his arm. "I know there's something odd going on. I don't know. You've seemed sader and kinder than you've used to be, these past weeks. You're not even nagging me about going out with you."

They took a deep breath at the same time. Looking in each other's eyes.

"I've always thought you had brown eyes?" She asked. "These are… the colour of mine."

What should Harry do?

"I'm not James. Not really. I'm his and your son, Harry, from the future. Dad and I switched places, and we're pretending to be each other. I'm so sorry, Mum, I didn't men to lie to you. And we really need some help getting back!"

Lily stood there speechless.

Then they hugged really tight and she said: "My fantastic boy! My son!"

Both started to cry. Harry could hardly remember his mother, and to be given this motherly affections was the best that had ever happened to him.

Suddenly Harry fell.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sirius was lying on the roof, hiding from a couple of Ravenclaw girls, who'd followed him around for a while. He was not interested.

"Sirius!"

Sirius jumped out in surprise from the calling of his name.

"Remus! By Merlins beard, that was unnecessary!"

"Harry has told Lily who he his, and then he passed out."

"What!" Sirius yelled, "soon the entire school knows. It won't be a secret at all!"

OOOOOOOOOO

_"My lord" said a whispering voice. "We're ready. We just need to get Potter out of there, and I know how to do it. We just need to show James Potter that his friends are in danger. If one person can be sent into the future, so can the rest._

_"How, and when?" Asked Lord Voldemort._

_"Soon, very soon, my Lord."_

"Harry, are you ok?" a desperate voice called to him from far away.

He decided to open his eyes. He blinked a couple of times against the light. He was in the hospital wing. "What happened?" He asked groggily.

"You just fell," lily told him.

"I dreamt about Lord Voldemort!" Harry suddenly recalled the dream. "I think Voldemort is trying to get you into the future."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo_

**So Please, Review if you liked it, or even if you didn't.**

**I don't have many ideas left. I do vaguely know what the next chapter will be about. But… If you guys have any ideas, please help me out a little. (I might not use the idea directly, but it'll really help me think!)**

**So. Until next time I have the time and energy,**

**The Artful Fox**

**Padfoot**


	13. Kidnapped

_**Me again. I know it's a lot of dreams in the story, but I am Norwegian, and in old Norwegian literature they're dreaming a lot! **__** Just be happy I ain't listing half a page of names (which i also typical for very old Norwegian literature!**_

_**Chapter 13 - Kidnapped**_

"_My lord" said a whispering voice. "We're ready. We just need to get Potter out of there, and I know how to do it. Then in two days we'll be able to march in and get them here."_

Harry had had the same dream again. The same one the last time he fainted. Was he hearing Voldemort from the future? Was their connection that strong? Was Voldemort really planning to bring Sirius, Lily and everyone else to the future?

Would Harry be left here? And more importantly would he disappear if his parents were killed before he was born? He had to stop Voldemort! He'd have to!

* * *

"James, while you're being friendly to Snape I'm going to make a plan to get rid of Umbridge, kay?" Hermione said, while James walked around in the room freaking out. He was so annoyed at Snape, the plan, Umbridge, being stuck in the future. Just... Everything!

"Argh!" he cried and fell down in a sofa, holding his head in his hands. "I can't be nice to Snivellus! It's against everything in my blood. He's so mean too!"

"He's mean because you take his girlfriend, because you're the popular quidditch star and because you've got a lot of loyal friends. Wouldn't you hate yourself if you were Snape?" Hermione snapped.

"Well... I... I'd try to solve the problems by getting friends, working on my dating skills and practise quidditch." James murmured. "Don't you think he's tried that!? You're soo shallow!" Harmione threw a book at James and ran to the girls dorm.

Ron sighed. "She's like that sometimes. James, I really think you should try to talk to Snape. At least... for your and Harry's sake. Think about your son. He'll never be born if you're stuck here."

James sighed. "I know," he said in a sad voice. Got to his feet and walked out of the common room.

* * *

Harry, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all walking down to eat breakfast. Harry noticed Lily walking with her group of friends close to them. He

"Hi, Potter!" Lily grinned when she saw Harry. She then leaned really close to him, fixed his loose tie and said: "Really, you have to do your tie better in the mornings." She then smiled and walked off.

"She suddenly so... nice to you?" Sirius asked as Lily left. "Well she did find out who I was, and even excepted it at once."

Sirius grinned "She actually accepted it? Just like that!? That doesn't sound like Lily. She'd usually just say it's a new way for you, being James, to get her to like you". Harry shrugged, "I don't recommend that plan. She'd hate James forever when she found out the truth. I actually think it's her mother intuition that's telling her to accept the truth."

Sirius thought about it for a second, "that might be right... but damn the entire school's gonna know who you are soon." Both boys jumped a meter in the air when a voice behind them asked: "Isn't that a bit egoistic Potter? The ego has grown again I see."

"Oh, sod off Snape. I don't want to humiliate you in front of the entire school – again" Sirius snapped.

"Yes you do Black! It's just that there are teachers here. Not even you are that stupid" Snape smirked. "Maybe I am", Sirius said and drew his wand.

"No, you're not That stupid Sirius!" Harry said in a firm voice. "Snape just go. Please!"

"Suit yourself Potter. But mark my words, I'm gonna find out what's wrong with your little gang, and tell everyone when I do!" Snape marched off.

"Glad he didn't hear me call you Harry!" Sirius whispered, and sighed in relief.

* * *

James had gotten down to Snapes office. He knocked and waited. "Come in!" was the grumpy response from the other side of the door, as the door swung open on its own. "Potter!?"

James entered and nodded. "Yeah, I... I just wanna say I'm sorry, Snape."

Snape stared at him with wide eyes.

"It's just... Someone kinda punched some sense into me telling me how it all must've been for you and..." James trailed off watching Snape's expression.

"Seven years, Potter! I think it's a bit late now!"

James whose mind had started to wander suddenly asked: "where's your pensive?"

"Afraid where your home-ticket went? Don't worry. It's safely tucked away." Snape eyed James. "In fact, I'll take you too it now. Maybe we can get you home? And maybe you'll be nicer to me in the past?"

"I promise, Professor!" James said, actually being honest.

Snape took James' hand and pushed him with him into the fireplace and said an address that James didn't catch.

* * *

Harry was wondering around on his own again. Being James had some good sides. People weren't staring at him for being a freak. People were staring at him for being cool, popular and well-liked. It was a nice feeling.

Damn. There were some negative parts. He could hear some Slytherins walking in his direction. A big group judging from the loud voices. Harry knew they'd attack him. Slytherins simply loathed him. Not weird, seeing as James was found of bullying their housemates.

Harry opened the door to a random classroom to his right. He knew it'd be empty. No-one was in the classroom this late. He'd have to head back soon himself. He got in and closed the door. "That was close," he sighed.

"Apporto wand!" someone called behind him. Harry quickly turned around to look behind him.

"Snape!? What are you doing here?" He cried out! "I might ask you the same thing, Potter"

The two boys stared at each other for a long while. Then Harry just let himself slide to the floor next to the door. "You really love her don't you?" he asked. "Yes," Snape asked before thinking twice. "And now you're taking her away from me too! You think it's easy not having any friends!?" he yelled at Harry, still pointing his wand at him.

"I know it's not easy! I never made one friend before Hogwarts! Not one!"

* * *

"Where are we Snape?" James asked and tried to get some of the ashes from his robes. "Malfoy Manor," Snape smirked. "What!?" James just managed to say before Mr Malfoy himself appeared and threw a spell on him. He lost his consciousness at once.

* * *

All the Death Eaters had met up in Malfoy Mannor. The plan had been to show up at one particular memory of Snape's. And then use time turners to get back.

Bellatrix LeStrange had kidnapped and tortured some of the smartest scientists that were researching time. Together they'd created 5 ultimate Time-turners. It would be easy to get back, even whit the kids.

"I'll go first," Bellatrix said. "Everyone knows who their target is right?" All the death eaters nodded, and Bellatrix touched the thoughts in the pensive with her wand and disappeared. As did Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Mrs Malfoy and Greyback.

* * *

Harry and Snape were still staring at each other. They had talked about a lot of stuff. And Harry had told him he was sorry for everything. But now Snape wanted to get back to what they'd talked about first. The clock was approaching midnight already. They'd talked for hours about Lily.

"But, James. You really didn't have any friends before Hogwarts?" Snape asked in amazement. "Yeah, something like that," Harry muttered. He'd not had any friends that was true, but James probably had.

"Something like that? What do you mean?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"That means he's not James Potter," said voice suddenly. Five grown witches and wizards had suddenly appeared between Harry and Snape. "Bellatrix!? Malfoy!?" Harry cried out in fear. This was the worst situation imaginable. Snape even had his wand!

"Hallo, Harry," Bella smiled sickishly sweet.

Mr. Malfoy flicked his wand and without even saying the spell, ropes shot out of his wand and Harry was bound on hands and feet. "Nice to see you again in person Harry Potter. The boy who'll not live much longer."

"We need the passwords, honey" Narcissa Malfoy said to her husband. "That's right, darling." Malfoy turned to Harry, but before he could even lift his wand, Bellatrix had cast the cruciatus-curse.

"Cruccio," she called.

Harry dobbled over in pain. He just wanted it to stop. Then it suddenly did. He was shaky and nauseous though. Then Bella cast the imperius-curse and Harry felt okay again. The pain was gone, and he didn't even notice that he told her the password to the Gryffindoor tower.

* * *

Sirius had a bad dream again! The funny was that earlier that day he'd said to Harry: "When are my nightmares going to stop?" Apparently not tonight. He sighed and opened his eyes. He gave out a little yelp (very dog-like) of surprise.

"Hello cousin," Bellatrix, or someone resembling Bella said. _This must be a dream!_ Sirius thought. "What the hell are you doing here?" he said, his voice still groggy from the sleep. "I'm kidnapping you, sweety," she said, and that's all Sirius could remember.

* * *

Remus on the other hand understood what happened very fast. We had time to cry out, as he saw the familliar face of the werewolf that bit him. He was then suddenly taken away by Greyback and was gone. Peter saw all this, terrified. But the one that stood next to him was... himself. An older Peter.

"Hello, me," the older Pettigrew said. "What do you want? Where are Sirius and Remus?" the younger one called out in horror.

"You need to understand this. The Dark lord is too strong. He'll kill me, us, if you don't follow his orders. Please! I'll have to take you to the future. With me."

"Will James, Sirius and Remus be ok?" Little-Peter asked.

"I don't know," Peter the older cried in despair as he took himself by the hand and turned the time-turner.

* * *

_**DUNDUNDUN!!**_

_**What do you think? The plot thickens, right? **_

_**Please review guys! The only reason why this chapter is posted was that a someone by the name The Hobbit commented on All my chapters! Thanks! Reviews now passed 100! Awesome! Thanks guys!**_

_**This is so posted at 3 am in the morning! **_

_**While you're waiting for a new chapter please check out my blog and leave a comment: (You'll find lots of awesome links to awesome vids there, if that helps you get interessted)**_

_**Any time no time (dot) wordpress (dot) com - In one word:)**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
